Emotions
by The Hazel Eyed Dreamer
Summary: "My name is Isabella Marie Xavier and I am ruled by my emotions."
1. Emotions

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I am merely borrowing them and using them into my storyline.

 _Chapter Zero_

 _Emotion-a natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others._

My name is Isabella Marie Xavier and I am ruled by my emotions. You might be saying what does she mean by that? I will elaborate further.

I could do things, like _do_ things. When I cried or laughed or felt any type of emotion, I could cause things to happen. For example, when I was hardly one years old, in a terrible fit of anger, I broke windows and somehow caused all the lightbulbs in our house to explode in their sockets. After this incident, my parents gave me up, claiming I was "too much trouble". They left me outside, in the rain I might add, of one of Seattle's many orphanages. I was discovered the next morning, when Mrs. Woods, the director of the orphanage, set out the milk bottles for the milkman. Nearly two years later, Charles A. Xavier lll-a vegetarian vampire-found and adopted me and Katie Scarlett. He whisked us away to his Alaskan home where his wife and daughter were waiting for us.

 **Author's Note: Did you like? Tell me your opinion. I'm open to new ideas.**


	2. Airplane Ride & the Journey Home

_Chapter One_

 _Ten years later_

"Are you almost ready," Ari, my older sister, asks through the door. "Our flight leaves in an hour."

"Yeah," I reply as I pull my head through my grey sweatshirt.

"Isabella?" Ari calls again.

"I'm on my way." I fix the bottom of my sweatshirt and grab my trusty satchel. I looked once at my room and then opened the door. Scar and Ari were standing outside my door. Ari was texting her husband, Laurie. They got married about six years ago and they've adopted a pretty twelve year old named Lucy.

"It took you forever," Ari says, still texting. "Mum and Pops thought you died or decided you weren't coming."

"Ha ha," I laughed dryly.

"Let's go."

A month ago, Charles and Emma decided that we should have a change in scenery and move to Forks, Washington. A few reasons are: a) Charles knew a vegetarian vampire family, b) Lucy would be around _human_ children her age, and c) I would be able to test my control around humans. We lived in the mountains of Alaska to test my control. I'm proud to say, I'm practically impassive. Well...not really, I still _feel_ , I am just in better control.

-TWILIGHT-

"Laurie, Ollie, and Lucy went ahead of us two hours ago. They should be in Forks now," Ari states in a matter-of-fact type voice. I said nothing but continue on reading the next chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ Scar hadn't answered do to the incredibly loud music blasting out of her headphones.

"Please fasten your seat belts, ladies and gentlemen. We will begin our descent shortly. Also, please turn off all electronic devices," the pilot's voice says in a bored tone. I tapped Scar on her shoulder. She jumped, startled, at my touch.

"Shut your iPod off, we're close to landing," I whispered when she took her earbuds out.

"Ok. Is Charles and Emma getting us from the airport," Scar asked.

"No, Laurie, Lucy, and your husband are coming. I believe that Charles and Emma are out hunting."

"Oh, I might go hunting later. I heard there is a plenty of grizzly bears in the mountains." She licked her lips and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Eww."

Outside, Ollie's black Mercedes-Benz shone in the gloom He stood there leaning against his car, holding a sign that read "XAVIER SISTERS."

"Hey, babe. How was your flight?" Laurie asked, smiling down at her with adoration.

"Boring." Ari said, smiling. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. Tonight I'll show you how much," Laurie said, nuzzling her cheek. I couldn't decide whether to laugh or groan. I turn to look at Scar but she was making out with Ollie. Eww.

"PDA. May I remind you that you have a daughter and a niece." I said, rolling my eyes. That seemed to break them out of their lovey-dovey, googly eyed trance.

"Hello, Aunt Bella." Lucy greeted me happily. "Did you like your flight?" I smiled, looking into her innocent blue eyes.

"Yep. I snuck you some peanuts off the plane."

"You rock, Aunt Bella."

"I'm going to give them to you when we get home. Your Uncle Ollie will throw a fit if you eat in his car." She laughed, but nodded seriously in agreement. "Are you helping your Daddy and Grandpa out?"

"Uh-huh." She grabbed my hand and led me to the car. "Sit in the back with me, Aunt Bella.." I crawled in the backseat after her. "Can you draw me when we get home, please?"

"Anything for my favorite niece." I poked her in the stomach and she giggled.

"But I'm your only niece." _Smart aleck._ With everyone in the car, we sped off towards our new home. Well… Ollie sped there; we just happen to be in the car.


	3. Family

Chapter Three

So this was going to be our home for the next years. Hopefully I don't I blow it up. I am joking can't you tell?

The new house was beautiful. It was a towering white structure with charming blue shutters and a blue door. It was unlike our Alaskan home. (That was more like a large, upscale cabin.) The new house was perfect for the eight of us.

Did I mention there were eight members of our family? Probably not. Professor Charles A. Xavier, my adopted father of course, married Emma Johnson in 1963. My sister, Arielle Nicole Xaxier was born as a half human, half vampire child. (Dad was a vampire and Mom was a human in the 60s.) She reached maturity in 1971, approximately eight years after her birth. The following year, (1972), Dad changed Ari into a full fledged vampire because Mom and Dad were afraid of losing her. In the year 2000, Dad adopted me and Scar. Ten years later, Ari met and married Lawrence Scott (Laurie). Laurie was changed into a vampire. When Dad and Mom were sure of Laurie's control, Ari and Laurie adopted sweet little Lucy. Scar found her mate in Olliver Lewis, a twenty-one year old college graduate. They married in 2012 and are still in the honeymoon stage. And that's my family. Sometimes it sucks being the odd one out but it's okay. Maybe I'll find my mate soon, but I got my family and I am lucky I have them.

Each of my family differed in personality and physical appearances. I think that's why we get along so well. Dad was tall, gold, and serious. In Dad's human life, his skin was the color of light gold. He said this was because he spent a lot of time outdoors when he was "younger." (Dad was only twenty-two when he was changed.) His skin was still light gold and it complimented his dark gold hair and topaz eyes. He looked like an all American dad, minus the blue eyes. Mom nicknamed Dad "Her Golden Boy." Mom, on the other hand, was dark. She had pretty chocolate skin and Rapunzel-style long black hair. Mom's eyes used to be a charcoal black but (of course) they were gold. Dad said that Mum's eyes were "mysterious but soulful." He said that's when he fell for her; after seeing Mum's eyes. He nicknamed her "His Ebony Girl" which is kind of sweet but also kind of gross. Wouldn't it be if your parents made out like teenagers in front of you?

Ari was a combination of Mom and Dad. Her skin, although very fair, had a sort of golden glow about it. Her hair was long and wavy; it nearly reached her elbows. Her hair was mainly gold but had a few black strands in there somewhere. Ari had Mum's charcoal black eyes but (of course) they're topaz now. it. She had Mum's height; meaning that Ari was hardly five feet. Lucy was nearly taller than her. Laurie was Asian; "a pretty hot one" if ask my sister. He had slanted dark eyes with long lashes and raven-black hair that gleamed in the light. His flat face had a small nose, high but wide cheekbones, and slightly full lips that seemed to always contain a hint of a smirk. While Ari was energetic and playful, Laurie was calm and cool. They seemed to balance each other out.

Scar was pale. When she was human a few short years ago, her skin was Sienna-pale. She was so pale that you could mistake her as a vampire or better yet an albino. She was still very beautiful of course. With her striking, piercing sky-blue eyes and flame red curls, she was a looker. People believed that Scar was haughty and intimidating but this isn't the case. Scar is one of the kindest, most loving person you'd ever meet and I am glad I get to call her my sister. Olliver was sweet and humble. Olliver was tall; almost taller than Dad. He had curly brown hair and light brown skin. It reminded me of lightly browned toast. His eyes, as he told us, were coffee brown when he was a human. Olliver came from Canada and when he met Scar, he was a freshmen in college.

Lucy was probably the most adorable of our family. A frizzy, curly mess of chocolatey brown hair surrounded her heart shaped face. Lucy had the biggest, sweetest hazel eyes ever. They did no wrong in my eyes. One slow blink of those eyes and a tiny pout; my seemingly 'iron' will was bent. I spoiled her rotten, more than Ari or Scar. Lucy was a little ray of sunshine. She knew how to cheer everyone up when they were down in the dumps.

 **Author's Note: I wanted to give you guys insight on Isabella and her family. So...this chapter was born! Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting my story. The next chapter will probably star Isabella's first day. Don't worry Edward and the Cullens are coming up shortly. Again, tell me what you think. I want to know.**


	4. Getting Settled

_Chapter Four_

When Ollie pulled into the long, winding driveway, Charles and Emma were waiting on us on the front porch.

"How was your flight?" Emma asked, after giving each of us a hug. When she hugged me, it was kind of awkward because I towered over her. I was roughly five seven and Mom was hardly five feet.

"It was fine." Dad cupped Mom's cheek and said, "See, Em? I told you nothing to worry about." He kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

"Awww," everyone cooed, me included. I'm sure if Mom and Dad were human, their faces would be bright red. Dad cleared his throat and gestured with his hand to the door.

"I'm sure everyone would love to pick out their rooms." He led us inside and wow, it was so big!

"I call the master bedroom," Ari yelled.

"Nope, let Mom and Dad get it," I said,"Why don't you pick another?"

"Okay...then. I pick the second biggest bedroom." Ari ran up the stairs. "Wait...where is it?"

"Down the hallway. It's the door on the left." Mom said this in a normal voice but I knew that Ari and Laurie could hear her with their vampire hearing.

"Me and Ollie call the third biggest room." Then they went upstairs too. And now it was Lucy, Mom and Dad, and me.

"Let's go find your room, Luce." I bowed dramatically and held out my hand for her to grab. "Shall we go Miss Lucinda?" Lucy giggled and grabbed my hand.

"We shall."

"You heard the little lady. Onward, men." Lucy picked the room that was closest to her mom and dad. I choose the attic; I felt that I could convert the large space into a room/art studio. Plus the view was nice. I could see the mountains and most of Forks.

After an hour, we were finished. Thank God that six of eight our family were vampires. I would be turned at nineteen, I decided, and Lucy would be turned when she was older and by her choice. I hung my posters up by my bed. I had a Harry Potter one, a Fall Out Boy one, a Superman Vs Batman one, and a few others. I also hung a few pieces of my artwork on the bulletin board over my desk. My room was perfect. I jumped into my bed with my sketchbook. Time to relax. I picked a song on my playlist and the opening beats of Sheppard's _Geronimo_ begin to play.

"Aunt Bella? Can I come up?" I heard a tiny voice say. Then I heard a series of knocks on the hatch door. I got up and pulled the attic door open. Luce is standing on the ladder, peering up at me. I help her up and then pull the ladder in. I shut the hatch door close. "Ooh. My favorite song is on! Aunt Bella, sing it with me!"

" _Bombs Away! Bombs Away! Bombs Away_ ," we cried along with music. I am pretty sure I sounded awful. Laurie once said I sound like a dying cat. This comment resulted in a hard punch to the jaw.

Above my head, a series of cracks formed into the ceiling. As I danced with Luce, the cracks turned into a mural of me and Lucy. I was _feeling happy._ That was a cue to stop. I had to stay in control. I had to go to school tomorrow and I don't want to accidentally reveal my powers.

"Okay, Luce. Did you need anything?" I panted, placing my hands on my knees. Boy, dancing took a lot out of me.

"You said you would draw me earlier, remember," she said with an impish grin. "Plus Mom and Dad are in their room. They said they didn't want to be bothered."

"Very well then. Sit." She sat down among my numerous pillows (I love pillows) while I got my tools ready. I moved my stool closer to Lucy and sat.

I begin to sketch her face. Lucy's head was a slight heart shape. Her face still had the roundness of childhood. It showed in her cheeks. Next I sketched her eyes, nose, and lips. When I was finished with this, I added the extra details. Like the little star shaped birthmark by her left eye, her long brown eyelashes, her thin, arched eyebrows, and the diamond earrings on her ears. After her face was finished, I drew the rest of her body.

"Wow, Aunt Bella! It looks absolutely amazing! I can not wait to show Grandma and Grandad," Lucy said, fawning over the now completed art. "I am going to put in my binder and show it off to the other kids."

"I am glad you like it." I smiled at her.

"That's the understatement of the century. I LOVE it!" As she was rambling about how much she loved the picture, her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Someone's hungry," I stated,poking her in the side. Lucy giggled; she was extremely ticklish. "Go wash up and get ready for bed. I'll order pizza."

"Meat-Lover's with extra cheese and meat," she asked, her eyes shining.

"You know it! What do you want to drink?"

"Uh...Coke."

"Alrighty then. Not too much Coke or your mom will kill me." Lucy giggled. "I'm serious!" Lucy was still laughing when she went down the ladder. I went down the ladder and asked Mom the number to the local pizza place.

"It's 564-2673. The area code is 300," she read from the phonebook. I thanked her and placed my order in. It was at least a thirty minute wait so I decided to use the time wisely. I took a nice, hot shower and put on my pajamas which consisted of a tank top and some yoga pants I found in the drawer. I packed my satchel for school. Just a three ring binder, four packs of college rule paper, a couple of pencils and erasers, and my two favorite books: _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Brontë and _Under_ _The Dome_ by Stephen King. And of course, my sketchbook.

-Twilight-

"Mmmm...Pzza ish sho good," Lucy said with a mouthful of pizza. Thankfully, I had ordered two large Meat-Lover's pizzas because we polished off one. We ate twelve slices between us.

"I am done." I said, sprawled out on my carpet.

"Me too." All was quiet until Lucy said,

"You think the vegetarian vampire family-the one that is meeting us tomorrow-will be nice?"

"Yes. Grandad won't bring anyone around us if he felt that they were not nice. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Do you think school will go well tomorrow?" Lucy asked, biting her lip. (A little habit she picked up from me.)

"Yeah, why wouldn't it? You are smart, funny, and kind. I bet you'll make lots of friends."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay. Well, Goodnight Aunty. I love you," she pecked me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight and I love you too. Get some sleep." After Lucy left, I cleaned up the mess we had made and I said goodnight to the rest of my family. I turned out the lamp and tried not to think of tomorrow. Slowly, I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Author's Note: What did you think? Thank you guys again for reviewing! I believe your favorite Cullens are going to make an appearance in the next few chapters. Do you think I should do an Edward's POV?**


	5. The First Day

**Thank you again for reviewing. I like to know what you think.**

Chapter Five

" _Bella," his velvety voice said adoringly. My heart fluttered in my chest and I felt his cold hand stroke my cheek. "I love you."_

" _I know," I said, gazing into his topaz eyes. "I love you too." His head bent down and my heart begin to pound. Oh my gosh! He was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes in anticipation and I felt his cool breath close to my cheek…_

"Bella! Isabella Xavier! Wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day of school," I could hear Mom's voice calling from downstairs. I could hear the distant drum of rain against the attic's windows. It must be raining. It must be morning. I sat up in my bed, my heart pounding in my chest. What was that dream about? Did it mean something? My head was throbbing, but the dream receded as it always did. What was was wrong with me? I've been having the same dream for months now. Even though I could not remember all of it, the part I remembered was always the same. It was a faceless boy with topaz eyes and me...in a lover's embrace. Every time I had the dream, I felt weird. Kind of like I was _longing_ for the boy or better yet, love _before_ first sight. Weird, huh?

Maybe I was losing it. Or hopefully, I just needed a shower. I looked at my clock. It read 7:30. School started at eight thirty. I had an hour to get ready. I threw off my blankets and stood up. I went downstairs and got in the shower.

I got into the shower and tried to forget about it as I washed my hair. If I didn't think about it, it wasn't happening. That was my approach to everything this years.

What should I wear? Hmm...decisions, decisions. Ari is always telling me to make a good first impression so for today, I'll try. After twenty minutes, I decided on a dark blue shirt-dress that Ari let me borrow, a black vest, black tights, and my dark blue Converse. I put on a couple of my favorite rubber bracelets that had sayings on them. A thick, green one had two yellow smiley faces and read SMILE in big yellow letters. It was my favorite. Lucy gave it to me as a good luck charm.

I examined myself in the mirror. I was average height, probably 5'4 to 5'5 1/2. I had a slender and petite hourglass shape. My curly, mahogany brown hair was styled into a high ponytail and my bangs covered most of my high forehead. I believe that I resembled a vegetarian vampire with my extremely pale, ivory colored skin.

I grabbed my satchel and climbed down the ladder. When I went downstairs and into the living room, everyone was lounging on the couch. Ari was skillfully braiding Lucy's golden hair into a French braid while Lucy sat at the bar, eating a large bowl of cereal. Laurie was stroking Ari's hair. Mom was perched on Dad's lap while he read the Seattle Times. Scar and Ollie were cuddling on the couch.

"Took you long enough," Scar said, looking at me. "Thought you died." Scar wore a black jumper, red stilettos, red lipstick, red and black bangle bracelets. I noticed that everyone except for Lucy and me wore blush. To seem more human, I guess.

"Ha ha. Very funny," I replied, taking a seat by Scar. "And I did. I just came back to life." Out of all my siblings, I was the closest to Scar. I love my family, don't get me wrong, but Scar has been with me through it all. She was my protector when we were in the orphanage together and the older kids would try to hurt us. She was there when I was in training. Scar's my best friend and only confidant. We could tell each other anything.

"You look really pretty, Luce." Lucy wore a pink, frilly blouse paired with light denim wash jeans and pink ballet flats. She wore her favorite sparkly lip gloss and her favorite diamond earrings. On her neck was the golden locket Scar got her a year ago.

"Thanks, Aunty."

"Thank you for finally making an effort when it comes to clothes," Ari added with a smug smile gracing her features.

"Why must you tease me so? You are breaking my poor heart! Why, must you be so cruel?" I say dramatically and Lucy giggles at my antics.

"Don't laugh at her, Lucy! She's not funny," Ari says. I make a silly face that makes Lucy laugh harder.

I look at the clock on my phone. "Scar, we're going to have to go if we don't want to be late."

"Let's go, we can't be late on our first day," Scar said, standing up. "Love you babe." She kissed, more like, made out with Ollie.

"Here, Luce, wear this for luck." I gave her the thick, green rubber bracelet and added, "Love you and have a good day at school. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Aunty. I love you." We said our goodbyes and went outside.

"How about we take my car," Scar asked. Dad had gotten Scar a candy striped 1984 Mustang for her first vampire birthday.

"Sure," I said, "I'm down." We got in and I begin messing with the radio. Soon Fall Out Boy's _Uma Thurman_ begin to play.

-TWILIGHT-

I parked in front of the main office. We got out and walked towards the doors.

Green. Forks had plenty of green vegetation and when I say plenty, I mean too much. The main office was clustered with green plants as though the vegetation outside wasn't enough. I approached the front desk where a chubby, redheaded lady with glasses was filing her bright pink nails.

"Hello, my-"

"What do you want? You needy brats get on my nerves," the lady interrupted Scar without even looking up. "You always want something."

"We are Isabella Marie and Katie Scarlett Xavier. We're new here and we came to get our schedules," I said in an extremely cold voice. The lady looked up and her face paled when she saw my narrowed eyes.

"Oh my! I am so sorry," she said, stammering.

"Whatever." Scar put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her. The lady printed out a bunch of papers and handed them to us. She proceeded to explain everything to us in a very nice voice.

"What classes did you get," Scar asked me when we were back outside.

 _Mila Freeman-Homeroom_

 _Corey Sullivan-World History Honors_

 _Seymour Hoffman-Calculus ll_

 _McKenzie Clapp-Gym_

 _Nicole Andrews-Writer's Workshop_

 _Andrew Banner-Biology Honors_

 _Franklin Berty-American Lit. Honors_

 _Cameron Hall-Art_

"I have all the same classes except for Art and Writer's Workshop. I have band and Interior Graph & Design those periods."

"Makes sense," I said. While I was all about art and books, Scar was all about music.

According to the map, Mr Sullivan's class was in building 3. When we walked in, all conversations ceased and everyone was looking at us.

"I'm Isabella Marie and this is-"

"Katie Scarlett," Scar finished for me. "We're new." He signed our forms and told us to take a seat anywhere. We choose the two desks at the very back. Class was fine except for the fact everyone was staring. Even though most of them were sitting in front of us, they found a way to look. I could feel their eyes on my skin. It was creepy. This stare down continued for the next forty minutes until Mr Sullivan snapped and told them to turn around. _Thank you Mr Sullivan._ The bell finally rang. I shoved my newly written notes into my bag and waited for Scar to finish putting her stuff away.

"Hey, you're Isabel that new chick right," a tall, gangly boy with a face full of pimples asked. "And she is, Kate?"

"No, I'm _Isabella Marie_ , that new chick," I corrected him. "And she is _Katie_ Scarlett."He blushed at his error.

"Well, Isabella Marie, I'm Eric." He held his hand out for me to shake and I did.

"Call me, Bella. Isabella Marie is, frankly, quite a mouthful to say."

"Would you liked me to show you and your sister to your next class? I'm afraid those maps can be a bit frustrating." I looked to Scar.

"Sure," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What class do you have next?"

"Mr Hoffman, Calculus 2," I said, reading the schedule.

"Right this way."

Mr Hoffman's class, luckily, was two doors down so we were able to snag seats for his class.

Again, people were staring. Guess they don't get a lot of new students. We sat next to a sweet, quiet girl named Angela and her boyfriend, Benjamin. I felt that we would become close friends. Gym wasn't so bad. That's probably because we got to sit out.

Next was Writer's Workshop. I enjoyed that class. Mrs Andrews is super funny and very friendly. She was like an older Ari. Speaking of Ari, I wonder how she is doing..? I know she had taken a job as an editor at the _Seattle Times_ but is she okay? Is it going well?

"Your newest assignment is to write a creative story about anything you want. It is due in a month," Mrs Andrews said, "It is a 60 percent grade. You can work in groups but the moment I see that you are off topic, you'll be getting a detention slip." As soon as she said this, Angela, Ben, and a redheaded chick came over to my table.

"Hey Bella, we were wondering if you wanted to work with us," Angie asked shyly. Scar and I hit it off with Ben and Angie so well, that we let them call us by our nicknames. I even got their numbers in my phone.

"Sure, come sit." Angie and Ben sat on the other side of the table. "Who is she?" I said, nodding towards the redhead standing there.

"That's my cousin, Anne."

"Oh. Hello, Anne. I'm Bella and you can join us if you want," I said, making an effort to be cordial. The whole point of my coming to school was to test my control around humans and possibly make friends with them.

"Thank you." She sat next to me. The rest of the class period was spent bouncing ridiculous ideas around and laughing. When the bell rang for lunch, I was surprised that I wanted the class to continue. I put on my satchel (I never go anywhere without it) and headed out the door with everyone else.

 **Author's Note: What did you think? I'm sorry for not updating in a few days. I am working on chapter six and seven. Hopefully, they'll be up tomorrow.**


	6. Lunch, Lucy, and a Weird boy

Chapter Six

I got behind a short, blond haired boy in the lunch line. When I finally reached the counter, I grabbed a plastic green tray along with everyone else

"I suggest that you don't grab a milk carton," a short girl with curly dark hair said, smirking at me. "The milk is always sour. If you want something drinkable to drink, go to the vending machines."

"Thanks." I say simply, dropping the milk back into the bin.

"Don't mention it. I'm Jessica but call me Jess. First names are so overrated."

"Isabella Marie Xavier," I say, sticking out my hand. "But call me Bella."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella Xavier." I put two chicken sandwiches on my tray along with potato wedges and 3 chocolate chip cookies. Did I mention that I love chocolate chip cookies!?

"Do you have somewhere to sit," Jess asked when we got out of the line.

"Yeah, I'm going to go sit at the table by the window with my sister. Do you want to join," I asked, trying to be cordial

"Sure." We made our way to the vending machines. Jess bought a bag of cool ranch Doritos and a Coke. I bought Scar and I three Sprites; two for her and one for me. It was kind of weird. Vampires could not eat food without throwing it back up but they could drink it because they drunk blood? Who knows?

"Hey, Jess and Bella." It was Eric Yorkie, that guy from Mr. Sullivan's class.

"Hey, Stork." Jess greeted.

"Hi, Eric." I said.

"Who is this," a baby-faced, blond haired boy asked with mild curiosity in his pale blue eyes.

"This is Bella, I met her in the lunch line." Jess said, nonchalantly. "She's pretty cool."

"Bella, this is Mike. Mike this is Bella," Eric introduced us. Mike gave me a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Where are you guys headed," Eric asked.

"We're going to Bella's table, Stork." Jess answered.

"You want to join," I invited politely.

"Sure." I slid into the seat next to Scar. When we approached the table, she was talking animatedly to Angie, Ben, and some chick with stringy honey blond hair that looked horribly bleached. I gave her the two Sprites and watched as she downed the first drink.

"How was Interior Graph and Design?" I said, polishing off both of my chicken sandwiches.

"Boring, Mr. Hall nearly put us to sleep with his tedious lecture about printing process. 'Flexographic process is used for packaging materials while the relief printing process…'" I nodded sympathetically as I snuck food from Scar's tray. She wasn't going to eat anyway.

"How was Writer's Workshop?"

"Ee wash very gut. Met Anzie's cuvin, Ant."

"What?" I swallowed the last bit of potato wedges before repeating, "It was very good. I met Angie's cousin, Anne."

"Oh. Who are they?"

"That's Jess." I pointed to Jessica, who was in a passionate lip-lock with Mike. "That's Mike and you remember Eric from Mr Sullivan's class?"

"Hey, Katie Scarlett." Eric said with a big, cheesy grin that seemed too big for his angular face. "Lauren, where's Tyler?" By now, Eric redirected his attention to the stringy blond girl I noticed earlier.

"Tyler is with Mrs Burke for lunch detention."

"Oh right." I shoved my tray away from me and pulled out my sketchbook. The humans' annoying, cheerful babble was starting to bother me. I was beginning to pull out my sketchbook when Sheppard's _Geronimo_ begin to play loudly.

" _Bombs Away! Bombs Away! Bombs Away! Can you f-_ " I answer the phone quickly and say to Scar, "This is Lucy. I'm going to step outside and take it."

"Okay?" She asks, sensing my growing distress. Worry wrinkles form on Scar's forehead and a small frown graces her lips.

"Yes but I don't know if Luce is. I'll let you know when I find out." I grab my satchel and walk with quick, purposeful strides out into the hallway.

"Hey, Luce."

"Aunty Bella? I don't want to go to school anymore. Can you guys homeschool me," She says in a shaky voice and it sounds like she's been crying.

"Woah, woah. Slow down and take a deep breath. That's it. Tell me what happened."

"Mom and Dad escorted me to class and a-and Bianca asked if Mom and Dad were my real parents. A-and I said y-yes and she called me names."

"What did she call you, sweetie?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was trying to keep under control because I hated when Lucy was upset. Lucy was the sweetest, most gentle creature I knew. She nursed a dying bird back to health.

"A liar and fake. S-she said I don't deserve parents like Mom and Dad. S-she said that I'm extremely ugly and I shouldn't have been a-adopted." She said, sobbing. "S-she pushed me into the bushes and I tore my blouse on a t-thorn."

"Stop crying, Luce. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying. Don't listen to that Bianca girl. She's just a jealous, sniveling little ass. She wants to make you feel bad about her not being as smart, beautiful or as talented as you. What twelve year old can play _Flight of the Bumblebee_ on the piano perfectly? What twelve year old can do an Irish reel?" That made her giggle.

"Thanks, Aunty Bella."

"Anything for my favorite niece." She chuckles and says jokingly, "I'm your only niece."

"Don't listen to that bratty asswhipe. She's not worth a headache. Tell you what? If you survive the rest of the day, I'll watch that movie with you."

" _The Notebook_?"

"Yes. If you want to watch it," I say, weakly. I do not really enjoy romance movies, (excluding _The Great Gatsby_. That movie was boss.) I preferred adventure, sci-fi, or fantasy. But like I stated earlier, one slow blink of those eyes and a tiny pout and I was a goner. "Scar and I will pick you up after school and we'll get you a sundae." Ever since I could remember sundaes lifted Lucy's spirits anytime she was sad.

"Sounds good." I heard a small sniffle in the background.

"Hey, Lucy-Moosey, don't cry. I'm going to call your mom and dad, okay. Bianca, Bianca-"

"Stanley. Bianca Stanley," Luce finished for me.

"Is going to get in serious trouble."

"Aunty Bella, I have to go. Fourth period is about to start."

"Bye. Love you. I'll see you later."

"Love you too. " I ended the call and shot a quick text to Ari about Lucy's troubles. When she texted back, _Nobody messes with my baby. Thx Bells for cheering her up. I'll handle it after work. I 3 u and stay in control._ I sent my reply and started back to the cafeteria. I didn't get far; I rammed into something cold and extremely hard. I fell on the floor, landing hard on my butt. Thank God I wore shorts underneath this shirt dress thing. My first thoughts were that I ran into Scar or an open freezer. The second does not make any sense so let's go with the first.

"Ow."

"I'm so sorry. I was not looking where I was going," a familiar deep, velvety voice said. A cold, hard hand gripped my own and pulled me up.

"Thank you but it-" I stopped, my throat suddenly dry. The moment I looked up I was greeted by the yellowish, topaz eyes of a vegetarian vampire. The boy in front of me was extremely handsome. He had messy, tousled hair that was many different shades: copper, blond, dark brown, and bronze. It stuck up around his muscular, angular face. His lithe and muscular body as clad in a dark blue sweater and black jeans. I swallowed and continued on, "was my fault. I am afraid I am really clumsy. "

A confused expression came upon his handsome face. I cocked my head, wondering what was wrong with him. The expression disappeared and was replaced by a dazzling, crooked grin.

"I must be going. The fifth period bell should ring soon." He walks abruptly away and I watch him quizzical expression on my face.

"Weirdo." I mutter and I swear a low chuckle. I look around but there is no one there. Shaking my head, I re-enter the cafeteria.

 **Author's Note: So Edward and Bella meet. More like run into each other, heh heh. More Edward and Bella interaction next chapter. What did you think of the chapter? Too much drama? Let me know by reviewing.**


	7. Eavesdropping

Chapter Seven

Edward's Point Of View

 _That Katie Scarlett chick is hot. Maybe I should ask her to_ _Homecoming_.-Tyler Crowley. An image of a stunning girl with fiery red curls and topaz eyes replaced the thought. I sighed inwardly. Sometimes it was absolutely frustrating to have the power of mind-reading. All morning, the teenagers' thoughts had been the new girls, Katie Scarlett Xavier and her sister Isabella Marie.

 _Look at him, sitting there all high and mighty while the rest of the students taking notes. I'm going to ask him a question to see if I can catch him off-guard._ -Mr. Goldberg

"Mister Cullen, would you please stand up and tell the class what a joint relative frequency is?" I stand up, the chair squeaking slightly as it slides across the floor.

"Well, Mister Goldberg, according to chapter seven, page eleven of the Algebra textbook, the joint relative frequency are the values in each category that are divided by the total number of values." Using my peripheral vision, I could see Mike Newton glowering at me. _Stupid Cullen! He passes everthing with ease and he doesn't even take notes._ Thoughts that resembled Mike Newton's were passed around the classroom.

"Good, Mister Cullen, good." Mr. Goldberg said, frustration evident in his voice. "But answer me this; what is the difference between conditional relative frequency and marginal relative frequency?"

"Conditional relative frequency is adding the joint relative frequencies in each row and column while conditional relative frequency is dividing the joint relative frequency by the marginal relative frequency." _I just can't stump this kid, can I? But what can I do? He's a Cullen after all._

"Very well, Mr. Cullen, thank you. Now homework tonight is completing the worksheet I handed out at the beginning of class," Mr. Goldberg said as the lunch bell rang. "Go, the lunch bell has rung." I followed the rest of the class into the hallway.

-TWILIGHT-

How did humans eat this stuff? My nose wrinkled involuntarily as I eyed the gravy covered mess on my tray. The food looks terrible and taste like cardboard, not better yet, sawdust. _Carlisle is having us meet his friends, another vegetarian vampire family. I wonder if they are prettier than me? Nah, nobody's prettier than me._ -Rosalie. I ignored Rosalie's shallow thoughts about herself and tore the so-called 'Turkey Suprise' apart with the plastic fork. Only twenty minutes until next period started. _Hang in there, Edward. Only two more periods until school ends for the day._ -Jasper. Suddenly waves of calm came over me, soothing my agitated nerves.

"Thank you, Jasper." I murmured quietly, knowing that he could hear me.

"You're mighty welcome, Edward." Jasper said in his slightly Southern accent. _I wonder if one of them play video games. Eddie's no fun and he and Jazz are always cheating._ -Emmett. At the scowl on my face, Emmett thought, _Loosen up, Eddie! You are more uptight than_ Carlisle _in a surgery operation._

"Don't call me, _Eddie_." I hissed before getting up to dump my tray. I slipped unnoticed into the hallway, which was unusual, seeing as though people's eyes tended to follow us wherever we go. I had only taken a few steps when I heard an unfamiliar bell-like voice speak. Admittedly, I was curious. Seeing as though I was a mind reader and I had a photographic memory, I remembered almost alll of the pupils' and teachers' voices. There was a 98.9% chance that this is one of the new students that just started here.

"Hey, Luce, " the bell-like voice said. Based on the voice's high pitch, I am assuming the unfamiliar person was a girl.

"Aunty Bella? I don't want to go to school anymore. Can you guys homeschool me," a higher-pitched, girlish voice says in a muffled tone that suggests that she's been ccrying.

"Woah, woah. Slow down and take a deep breath. That's it. Tell me what happened," the first voice says in a kind and gentle tone. So the voice is named Bella. Hmmm...interesting.

"Mom and Dad escorted me to class and a-and Bianca asked if Mom and Dad were my real parents. A-and I said y-yes and she called me names." The second voice, 'Luce', answered.

"What did she call you, sweetie?" Bella asked in a scarily calm voice.

S-she said that I'm extremely ugly and I shouldn't have been a-adopted." She said, sobbing in between words. "S-she pushed me into the bushes and I tore my blouse on a t-thorn." That poor, poor child.

"Stop crying, Luce. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying. Don't listen to that Bianca girl. She's just a jealous, sniveling little ass. She wants to make you feel bad about her not being as smart, beautiful or as talented as you. What twelve year old can play _Flight of the Bumblebee_ on the piano perfectly? What twelve year old can do an Irish reel?" I couldn't help but smile beside myself. This 'Bella' obviously cared a lot about 'Luce'. She reminded me a lot of Esmé, besides the swearing.

"Thanks, Aunty Bella." 'Luce' had stopped crying and now sounded a bit more cheery.

"Anything for my favorite niece." 'Luce' chuckles at this and says jokingly, "I'm your only niece."

"Don't listen to that bratty asswhipe. She's not worth a headache. Tell you what? If you survive the rest of the day, I'll watch that movie with you."

" _The Notebook_?" Luce asks excitedly.

"Yes. If you want to watch it," I say, weakly. Bella must not care for romance-orientated movies, I muse. "Scar and I will pick you up after school and we'll get you a sundae." Ever since I could remember sundaes lifted Lucy's spirits anytime she was sad.

"Sounds good." I heard a small sniffle in the background.

"Hey, Lucy-Moosey, don't cry. I'm going to call your mom and dad, okay. Bianca, Bianca-"

"Stanley. Bianca Stanley," Luce answered. I knew Bianca Stanley as being Jessica's snot-nosed little sister. I knew her from Jessica's thoughts. Based on Jessica's portrayal of Bianca, Bianca was a cruel and vile child.

"Is going to get in serious trouble."

"Aunty Bella, I have to go. Fourth period is about to start."

"Bye. Love you. I'll see you later."

"Love you too. " The call ended and I decided to leave. Biology would be starting soon and I felt ashamed for listening in on a private and emotionally-charged conversation. What would Esmé think? I begin walking again, turning everything over in my mind. Then I ran into a soft and warm body.

"Ow." That familiar bell-like voice said. Bella? Unconsciously I reached out a hand and pulled the girl up.

"I'm so sorry. I was not looking where I was going," I said, truthfully. I hadn't been watching where I was going.

"Thank you but it-" Bella said, stopping in mid-sentence. She was staring at me. Seeing as though vampires were inhumanly beautiful to reel in their human prey, I knew I suprised her. As she was srudying me, I studied her. Bella was beautiful with long, wavy brown hair ( that I would love ro run my hand through) and seemingly bottomless chocolate-brown eyes. Her pale and curvaceous figure was clad in a dark blue dress. Dark blue, I decided, looked lovely against her skin. If she wasn't blushing and didn't have brown eyes, I would make the assumption that she was a vampire. Bella swallowed and continued on, "was my fault. I am afraid I am really clumsy. "

Why couldn't I read this girl's mind? Was there something wrong with my mind reading ability? It was as though she wasn't here or dead... That didn't make sense right? She was standing right here in front of me, heart racing and breathing. She cocked her head, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I probably looked like a complete idiot. I then smiled, hoping she wouldn't notice how weird I was acting.

"I must be going. The fifth period bell should ring soon." I walk abruptly away and I see her watching me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Weirdo." She mutters and l chuckle. I turn the corner, making my way to the Science wing.


	8. Biology

_Chapter Eight_

Edward Cullen's Point of View

I sat down at my assigned seat just as the lunch bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Mr Banner's classroom was split into three rows: four lab tables for each of the three aisles. This was enough for the twenty one students that occupied this Biology period. My table was in the back of row three. Thankfully, Mr Banner didn't pair me up with anyone. Mike Newton had a horrible habit of cheating on tests and quizzes.

"...is really hot. I'm going to ask her to Homecoming." Tyler Crowley's nasally voice floated into the classroom. Tyler took his customary seat at the first table of the second row.

"She's a fine piece of ass. Better than Lauren," Bryce Fullerman agreed, nodding his consent."I'm going to ask her sister out. She's pretty sexy too." An image of Bella wearing skimpy lingerie showed in both of their heads. For some reason, I wanted to bash both of their heads in. "There they are." The redhead with topaz eyes- that Tyler had been fantasizing about- stood arm in arm with Bella.

"Alright class, settle down. Take your seats, your _assigned_ seats." Mr Banner said, giving Lauren Mallory a pointed glare as Lauren slid into the seat next to Tyler Crowley. "We have two new students today, Isabella Marie Xavier and Katie Scarlett Xavier. Will you introduce yourselves to the class?"

"My name is Scar and I am eighteen years old. I have an amazing _boyfriend_ named Olliver." Katie Scarlett said, drawing out 'boyfriend' to prove that she was taken. There was a collective 'aww man' from the guys. Bella smirked and shook her head.

"My name is Bella and I'm seventeen, the youngest of four siblings. I have a niece named Lucy," Bella said, with an affectionate half-smile.

"Very well. Katie Scarlett, sit next to...uh.. Angela. She's right there, the last desk in the second row." Scar removed her arm from Bella's and gave her a hug. Which was extremely odd...Then Scar took her seat next to Angela and engaged her in small conversation. "Bella, sit next to Edward. Last desk, the third row." Bella strolled down the aisle, fixing a large grey satchel on her shoulder. She sat down next _to_ me and I was aware of her. The sweet, sweet blood coursing through her veins...the loud and wet beating of her heart.

"So...Boy, from the hallway, we meet again." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Bella Xavier and you are..? Unless you want me to call you Boy from the Hallway?" I shake her hand and a crooked smile spread across on my face, unconsciously.

"I'm Edward...Cullen. Just Edward." I shook her hand, slightly at awe about how she didn't shiver at the touch of my hand.

"Okay, Just Edward. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Alright class..today you will work on the Meiosis Vs. Mitosis worksheet we discussed yesterday. Pass this back." Lake Banner-the son of Mister Banner of course-handed me two sheets of paper. "You may work on the worksheet alone or with a partner. You cannot use any electronics The worksheet is a 30% grade so Newton do it and don't lose it." Well this is really easy. Hmmm.. Prophase...Anaphase...Telophase...Done. I place my pencil down on the lab table. I turned to see Bella drawing in a sketchbook. Her worksheet was placed in the corner of the lab table. How was she done before me?

I studied her curiously. She was gorgeous-I knew that much- and infuriating. I didn't know anything about her except for the fact that she had four siblings, including Scar, and a niece named Lucy. I tried to read her mind but it was there was nothing. It was like she was dead or wasn't here at all. But she was here. I could hear the thudding of her heart against her chest and her own light breathing. I guess I was going to have to resort to the human form of communication: talking.

"So where are you from?"

"I was born in Seattle but I lived in Alaska most of my life."

"Oh, really? I lived in Alaska myself two years ago."I say, attempting at small talk. "What part of Alaska are you from?"

"Fairbanks. You?" She answered easily.

"Anchorage."

"I've been to Anchorage before. My favorite part was Kincaid Park." Her eyes brightened and I see a spark. A warm feeling develops in my chest at the spark.

"I've been to Kincaid Park twice. It's cool." I reply.

"Twice? Twice? I've been there so many times the ranger guy knows my name." She shakes her head in disbelief. "Just shameful, Cullen."

"So...are you an artist?" I ask, pretending to notice the fact that she had a sketchbook.

"Something like that." She motioned to her sketchbook. "Do you wanna see?"

"Yeah." She handed me the book and I began to flip earnestly through the pages. The book was filled with portraits, nature oriented landscapes (mountains, rivers, oceans), caricatures (one I recognized as Scar), supernatural creatures (fairies, werewolves, vampires like myself) and other things. They were all beautiful. She was truly an amazing artist and I told her so. She blushed a rose-colored red that (in my opinion made her lovelier) and murmured a quiet thank you.

"Draw me, " I said, playfully striking a pose.

"Sure." She said in between laughs. Then the bell rang, breaking us out of our little bubble. "Maybe later then?"

"Later." I agreed. Scar appeared suddenly by Bella's side and said, "Ready?"

"Yeah." She gathered her things and shoved them in her backpack. She walks arm in arm with Scar out the door. Then Bella looked back at me and bright smile graced her features. "Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella." She left and took the warm feeling with her.


	9. What the Fuck?

Chapter Nine: You Again

Isabella Marie Xavier's Point of View

"What's taking you so damn long, Izzy?" Scar's voice asks impatiently behind me. For an immortal creature who has all the time in the world, Scar is extremely impatient.

"I'm trying to scrub this goddamn pastel off my damn fingers," I answer back in a very annoyed tone. In art class, we had to draw a portrait of a person and color it with pastels. Pastels, although pretty and downright useful, left stains on your hands and fingers. This is why, ten minutes after the dismissal bell rang, I am standing at the sink in the art room and furiously scrubbing my hands raw.

"*cough cough cough* emotion *cough cough cough* control."

"Was the exaggerated coughing absolutely necessary?" I raise an unimpressed eyebrow. "We are the only ones in here."

"It was for effect."

"Whatever, Scar." I roll my eyes and turn the water off.

"Are you nearly done yet? We have to pick Luce up from school, get her an ice cream sundae, and make it home in time for dinner with Dad's friends."

"Dinner if you can call that." I mumble and throw my satchel on my shoulder. "Let's go, I'm done. "

"Finally!" Scar exclaims as we make our way to her car.

"Impatient as always." We throw our things in the backseat of the car and I put on my seatbelt. Seeing that she is a vampire with no danger of dying or being hurt in a car crash, Scar doesn't put on her seatbelt.

"What the fuck ever, Bella. You know you couldn't stand to be in that hellhole any longer."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're as wrong as Mum in a mini skirt."

"What the hell? Mum is like forever 23."

"But still Mum is our mum! I can't imagine Mum wearing anything but pencil skirts and dresses. That's kind of wrong." I say with a grimace. "And did you just try to make a Forever 23 reference 'cuz we are NOT talking about a store."

"I don't have time for your bullshit." Scar says before turning the radio up loud. "OMG! This is my fucking song! Did you know me and Ollie slow danced to this song?!" She exclaims as the opening chords to Christina Perri's Thousand Years began to play through the speakers.

"Yes, I have only heard this story like a million times."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Isn't that your husband's job?" I say with a smirk.

"I hate you!"

"I love you!" I exclaim before singing, "I hate that I want you! You want her, you need her, and I'll never be her."

"You are too much, you know that right you little fucker?l"

"Whatever, you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that!" Scar snorts as she pulls into Forks Middle School. Lucy is standing on the sidewalk, her binder pressed against her chest, and looking anxiously at the group of cars. We pull up next to a dingy red Chevy that was covered in grime. Scar honks the horn and Lucy's face immediately brightens as she sees Scar's candy cane striped Mustang.

"Aunt Katie! Aunt Bella!" She calls excitedly before dashing to the car. She gets in and Scar, impatient as always, speeds out of the parking lot before Lucy has a chance to properly fasten her seatbelt.

"There's a child in the damn car, Katie Scarlett! You'll fucking kill her and me, Ari, and Laurie are going to kill you!"

"Watch your language after all 'there's a child in the damn car'." She says calmly as though she isn't going 125 miles per hour. But she slows down to ninety five.

"Aren't you worried about getting another ticket?"

"Izzy, chill out! They're not going to catch me 'cuz I'm fast like the Flash."

"You said that last time and guess who still ended up getting three tickets?"

"I didn't get 3 tickets!"

"Yes you did. One for speeding, another for littering, and the third for disrespecting a police officer."

"Saying 'You'll never take me alive COPPER and Fuck da police' is not disrespectful. I simply spoke my mind because I have that right thanks to the First Amendment and he didn't like what I had to say." I roll my eyes at her lame ass excuse.

"You're swimming in de-Nile. The moral of the story is to slow down and go the speed limit!" Scar decreases her speed to 45.

"You're such a buzzkill. Lucy isn't your aunt a buzzkill?" Lucy giggles and glances at me. "Don't be intimidated by her. She is not going to do nothing to you."

"Don't you mean anything. 'She is not going to do anything to you?'"

"See what I mean? Buzz kill, she's a total buzzkill."

"Fuck off."

"Watch your language." Scar says in a patronizing voice.

"I can't watch my language. It's not something you can actually see."

"You get on my damn nerves sometimes."

"Just like you get on mine. That's what sisters are for." "Yeah, whatever. We are here." Scar says before parking. According to Google, Sam's Diner had the best burgers, shakes, sundaes, and fries in Forks.

"You can order whatever you like. It's on me."

"But be mindful you still have to eat dinner."

"There is going to be fourteen vampires in the house as 2 humans. You think Mom is going to cook a full out dinner for us so we can eat it and you all stare awkwardly at us because you can't eat?"

"True."

"Aunt Bella, can I get a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and an ice cream sundae with fudge, sprinkles, and nuts?"

"Yeah. Tell the lady at the counter." I order a giant bacon cheeseburger, large fries, and slice of chocolate cake. Scar orders a vanilla milkshake and 4 chocolate chip cookies (for me). I pay and we sit at the counter and wait for our food. Scar starts texting Ollie, Lucy plays Color Switch on her phone, and I begin drawing that handsome boy in my bio class. By the time we get our food, I had drawn his whole upper body.

"Time for home…Onward men!" Luckily Sam's Diner isn't too far from the house because we made it in no time.

"Home sweet home," Scar says with her arms outstretched. "I'm going to take a shower and change."

"Change for dinner, remember? Granddad's friends are coming over tonight."

"Are we still going to watch movies and stuff?"

"Yep, I did promise."

"Where have you three been? They will be over in less than an hour!" Mom says upon me unlocking the door. If she was still human, I'm sure there would be a vein popping out of her head. Scar and I explain the whole situation to her and she calms down. "I understand but next time call or text me first." I put our food on the counter and take Lucy to her parents' bedroom. Ari wanted to make sure Lucy was alright after the incident with Bianca Stanley. I take a shower and head to my closet. Mom obviously wants us to dress up (I don't know why. We're going to be in the house!) so I wear skinny khaki pants (my only pair without paint on them), a dark blue blouse with minimum ruffles, and Scar's dark blue ballet flats. I keep my hair in the same high ponytail I wore to school and head downstairs.

"Wow, Bella, you actually look quite presentable." Ari says when I sit in the armchair. Everyone down to Lucy was dressed up. Dad wore a plain short sleeved blue button down and khakis. Mom wore a lacy white dress that had a thin blue belt. Ollie and Laurie wore the same thing: silk bow ties, vests, dress pants, and white button down shirts. Ollie's bow tie and vest were red while Laurie's bow tie and vest was green. Scar, always overdressed, wears a long black dress that had slits on both sides. Ari wears a striped grey and purple sweater and a grey skirt. Lucy wore a light pink dress that made her look like a little princess.

"I know how to dress. I have taste."

"Questionable taste." Ari says, wrinkling her nose. "Jeans and sweatshirts are not questionable. They're practical. Tell me how are stilettos useful during a hike or driving or just everyday activities?"

"Th-"

"Okay then." I say, glad to shut her up.

"Girls stop arguing, we don't want them to think we have no manners." Mom scolds. To distract her from giving us an hour long lecture, I say, "Mum is that the chicken tetrazzini I smell?"

"I forgot it was on." She dashes to the kitchen and I see Ollie mouthing to me 'thank you'. She had forgotten that she didn't make dinner for our vampire guests and I had bought dinner for Luce and I. "Get the door, Bella!" I get up off my very comfortable spot on the armchair and trudge to the door. I open the door to see a pair of familiar yellowish, topaz eyes and unkempt, tousled bronze hair.

"What the fuck."

Authour's Note: *bites nail* What do you think? I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you like it. Chapter Ten comin' up shortly. I'm thinking that maybe I should bring Isabella's biological parents in the mix. Thoughts? Tell me in the reviews.


	10. What the Fuck? (EPOV)

Chapter Ten

Edward Cullen's Point of View

"EMMETT! Where the FUCK is my black stilettos?" Alice screamed, putting an emphasis on the word 'fuck'. "EMMETT!" I pull on my hair in frustration. They are all messing up my concentration. For the last few weeks, I've been trying to construct a new piano masterpiece. Today, after meeting her, I had a spark of inspiration and all afternoon I've been sitting at my piano playing and trying different combinations of notes. But my family-Alice and Esmè-have been freaking out. Carlisle's longtime vegetarian vampire friend and colleague had just moved to town and invited us over for dinner. Apparently this dinner was a big deal for Carlisle because his friend was a big hotshot director of a hospital in Seattle.

"What midget? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! You FUCK! You had them!"

"You mean these?"

"Oh you bastard! Give me my FUCKING shoes!"

"You gotta jump for 'me!"

"EMMETT!"

"Emmett give Alice the shoes, NOW." When Esmè finally solved the situation, I thought I'd finally have some peace but no. Ten minutes later, Alice came into my room swearing at me about not being ready. So here I am now clad in a black sweater over a white button up, jeans, and black high tops. I tugging anxiously on my damn hair, wondering why how the hell did I get dragged into this whole ordeal. I disliked meeting new vampires, especially single and emotionally unstable females. Like per say, Tanya Denali of the Denali clan. Her name brings an involuntary shudder down my spine. Hopefully the female vampires, if there are any, will not be interested in me. At all. As I'm pondering all of this, a wave of calm comes over me and I know that's Jasper again.

"Thanks Jasper." Anytime, Ed was the reply in his head and I smile kind of. Growing up, I was the only child so I never knew what it was like to have siblings but now I have four of them. They're amazing, even annoying and extremely childish Emmett. Speak of the devil.

"Eddie, you lookin' sharp, my man!" His huge hand claps down hard on my shoulder and I'm sure that if I was still a human, that would've resulted in a fracture or a broken bone.

"For the last time, it's Edward not Eddie!" I snap. Emmett knows I hate when he calls me that or Eddiekins. Two of Tanya's nicknames for me.

"Why, do you prefer Eddiekins instead?" He says with a shit-eating grin on his face. Before I could reply with an extremely snarky comment, Esmé came around the corner and scolded Emmett. It was actually kind of hilarious. Emmett who is 6'6 with gigantic muscles that could terrify a professional bodybuilder, looks like a downtrodden puppy who lost his bone. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from chuckling. I didn't want to be scolded as well.

"Carl? Alice? Rosalie? Jasper? Are you finished yet? We're supposed to be there at seven and it's already six forty-five." Esmé calls up the stairs. Rosalie, always the dramatic one, descends the stairs slowly. She wears a short blood red dress that clings to every one of her curves and that matches her blood red lips. Her blonde hair has been curled and done in a way that was reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe. Alice and Jasper, of course, are color coordinating. Alice wears a yellow summer dress and those black shoes she was screeching about earlier. Jasper wears a black button up, a yellow tie, and jeans. Carlisle wears his normal 'doctor' clothes (a three piece suit) without the lab coat.

"Let's go." Carlisle and Esmè leave in Carlisle's silver Altima while Rosalie and Jasper leave in Rose's red BMW. That leaves the screeching pixie (Alice) and the most annoying twat on the face of this earth (Emmett) with me in my beloved Volvo. The drive to Carlisle's friend's house was indeed a short one but to me it felt like years had gone by. Emmett, with little regard for the lovely music of Bach, turns off my music and plays what seems like the dumbest song in the world: _Thong Song_. Like what the hell? Of all the songs in the world, you want to sing and dance very loudly to something called the _Thong Song_. Alice wasn't making it any better. She was chatttering in my ear about fashions and a possible friend? You should know that I was so happy when arrived at the estate that as soon as I shut off the car, I practically flew out the damn car. I couldn't stand to be in that damn car listening to Alice and fucking Emmett singing along to _Thong Song._ I was the first one out of the car and the first at the door.

"Edward, wait!" I heard Carlisle's voice say behind me."Charles doesn't know you yet! He isn't partial to strangers!" So giddy and free to be out of that vehicular prison, I ignored Carlisle's warnings and preceded to knock on the door. There was a melodic voice that said "Get the door *muffled name*". A second later, the door opened and a very familiar and beautiful face showed through the door. Bella. Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise and confusion and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What the fuck," were the first words to come out of Bella's mouth.


	11. The Cullens

Previously On:

 _"Edward, wait!" I heard Carlisle's voice say behind me."Charles doesn't know you yet! He isn't partial to strangers!" So giddy and free to be out of that vehicular prison, I ignored Carlisle's warnings and preceded to knock on the door. There was a melodic voice that said "Get the door *muffled name*". A second later, the door opened and a very familiar and beautiful face showed through the door. Bella. Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise and confusion and her eyebrows furrowed._

" _What the fuck," were the first words to come out of Bella's mouth._

Chapter Eleven: The Cullens

Bella's Point of View

"What the fuck?"

"Isabella Marie Swan-Xavier, watch your language." Mom's stern voice said from behind me. I turned around with probably the dumbest fucking look on my face. "Well, don't be rude. Invite the guests in."

"Do come in."I said in a snobby British accent that made Lucy giggle. The kid always laughs at my antics.

Without falling on my face for once, I spun on my heel and went to sit back in my comfy armchair. I found myself staring at Edward's gorgeous face. The odd thing was that he was staring back.

"Carlisle, I haven't seen you in a good minute." My father says as he stands to shake a tall blond man's hand. The man called Carlisle looked to be the same age as Dad. "How have you been?"

"Quite well."Carlisle's voice was smooth as honey and soothing.

"Esmè, I see that you're as lovely as ever!" My dad says embracing a dark-haired petite woman. "Are you still in the decorating business?"

"Yes of course. I can't believe you remembered!"

"Edward, do you still play the piano?" Our little staring contest, in which I had blinked several times, was broken and he turned to face my father.

"Yes, I do."

"That's all he does. I have to convince him to leave the house every once in a while. " The woman named Esmè said brightly. Edward had the most adorably embarrassed look in his face. I'm sure that if he was human he would be blushing.

"Charlie, you remember Rosie? I don't believe you met Emmett, Jasper, and Alice?" Carlisle said, gesturing to a silent man with honey blonde hair, a bouncing raven haired pixie, and an overly muscular man with a jubilant face.

"I haven't had the pleasure. My name is Charles Xavier and worked with your father."

"I know!" The pixie said brightly. Dad looked taken back by her statement.

"She can predict the future." Cowboy Curls said in a soft, Southern drawl.

"Extraordinary talent. Please come sit. Mi casa su casa." He turned and as if he just realized his whole family was here said, "I'm being quite rude. I haven't introduced you guys yet. Emma, darling, you remember Carlisle and his wife, Esmè?"

"I do. Esmè, how have you been?"

"Can't complain I'm afraid."

"This is my oldest daughter Ari and her husband Laurie." My normally extroverted sister gave a small shy wave. Weird.

"What's up?"

"Over there on the sofa is my middle daughter Katie Scarlett and her husband Olliver."

"'Ello, mate."

"Hey," Scar said with a mysterious smile on her lips.

"In the armchair is my youngest daughter, Isabella, and my granddaughter, Lucille. Lucy is Ari and Ollie's daughter." Wait, what? I looked down to see that Lucy was sitting in my lap, her head pressed into my shoulder. I must have been so enraptured in staring in Edward's face that I didn't notice that she climbed up.

"Auntie, can we go in your room now?" I looked at Mom for confirmation and with an irritated sigh, she nodded. She wasn't too pleased that we wanted to venture off as soon as introductions had been made. To pacify her, I looked over at Barbie and Pixie and said, "Alice? Rosalie? Would you like to join us?" Mom gave me her pleased smile which made me feel tingly inside. I didn't ask Scar or Ari because I'd knew they'd join us.

"We're going to be best friends!" The bubbly pixie exclaimed as she skipped to my side. You read correctly. She skipped.

"Whatever." The haughty voice of the gorgeous blonde said. Lucy bounded up the stairs and I followed suit.

"You live in an attic? How unsanitary." The haughty voice wafted from behind me. The pixie who had forcibly looped my arm through hers looked up at me with big hazel eyes and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about Rose. She can be a bit high maintenance but she's actually a great person."

"Auntie? Mummy? You're taking forever!" Lucy yelled. She was already up the attic stairs and in my lair. I removed my arm from Pixie's and climbed up the ladder.

"Welcome to my lair!" I said when I was fully in my room. "Feel free to-"

"Too late." Scar lunged with all the grace of a vampire towards my bed and landed amongst my numerous pillows.

"-make yourself at home." I finished before plopping down on a comfy recliner. Alice sat cross-legged on my bed and Barbie perched herself stiffly on the edge of my bed. Ari and Lucy snuggled up on one of the couches. Lucy had found my favorite Snuggie (a dark blue number with my name embroidered in black letters) and looked at me impatiently.

"You said we were going to watch _The Notebook_ , Auntie."

"Oh my goodness, that's my favorite movie ever!" Pixie squealed excitedly.

" _A Walk to Remember_ is much better." Scar piped up. I silently agreed with her. It was much more tolerable than _The Notebook._

" _Titanic_ is amazing and more touching." Barbie, surprisingly, said from her corner.

"Agreed." Ari says, smiling at Barbie. She smiled back and it made me think that she looked lovelier with a smile on her face than a grimace. I turned on _The Notebook_ for Lucy and the argument settled down with the opening credits. I opened _Wutheing Heights_ (I had finished Harry Potter some time ago) and began where I left off. ' _Be with me always - take any form - drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I can not live without my life! I can not live without my soul!_ '

An hour had passed before I had stirred from my position on the recliner. A series of sobs interrupted the dream-like trance I had found myself in. Lucy was the only one visibly crying but I knew the others were dry sobbing. Vampires don't cry. I rolled my eyes at their dramatics and decided to go downstairs and snag a pack of Oreos. Maybe go outside and climb a tree like I used to in Alaska. I, of course, grabbed my satchel. (I don't go anywhere without it. Even downstairs.) I climbed down the ladder and made my way downstairs. On the way down the hall, I spotted Laurie's door opened and I hear Laurie's voice calling me from within.

"Hey, Bellie!" Only Laurie called me that stupid shit. He knew I hated it.

"What asshole?" I said, leaning against his doorway. Cowboy Curls, Dimpled Hulk, and Ollie were in here. Where was Edward?

"Left the all girls party so soon?"

"They are in there fawning and crying over _The Notebook._ " At this I heard a bunch of snickering.

"You weren't crying? I thought you liked that movie?"

"Very funny. Asshole of The Month goes to Laurie Xavier!" I say in a booming voice that would make a sports announcer proud and then I take an exaggerated bow. Laurie adopted a joyous, tearful (if you could call it that when vampires don't cry) expression on his face that would make any Hollywood actress proud and dramatically placed a hand on his chest.

He gave a few pathetic sniffles and fake-sobbed,"Thank you, thank you! I tried *sniffle* so hard and I can't believe I actually won. There's so many people I'd like to thank. There's my wife, Arielle, for supporting me through these troublesome times-"

I raised an eyebrow and said amusedly, "Are you quite done, Drama King?"

"I'm not a Drama King. I'm the manliest of men. I'm the manly man's manly man."

"Do they always bicker like this?" Emmett stage-whispered to Ollie.

"Pretty much."

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

"Hey!"

"Well hello to you to you too."

"Do you want to come in here and play Mortal Kombat X with us? I told the guys that you were a beast at this." Laurie said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe later. I'm going to aggravate Mom for a little bit." Dad and Carlisle were in Dad's office, discussing common medical issues. I knew that because I could hear them politely arguing over the different cures for amnesia. When I made it downstairs and to the kitchen, Mom was giving Esmè a kitchen tour?

"The floors are made of mahogany and the cabinets are made of cherry. I read in Homeowners' Magazine that they complement each other, "Mom said, stroking one of the kitchen cabinets for emphasis. Esmè looked thoughtfully at the cabinets before staring, " I find that curly maple is also an excellent complement for mahogany."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right." As they were talking, I grabbed the brand new pack of Oreos that Mom bought for me-did I mention that I love chocolate?-and went outside. I walked slowly around the house towards the back. Even though our house is in a clearing and surrounded on all sides by trees, you could still see my house very clearly. I did tell you that the new house was over two stories tall, right? Oh well. Anyway I have a better chance of not being seen from the back. I'm sure it'd look pretty strange and weird if you spotted a teenage girl casually lounging in a tree stuffing her face with Oreos. Am I right?

After sometime I had finally chosen a tree. I picked a tall, sturdy oak tree with thick branches. I slung my satchel across my chest and grabbed ahold of the lowest branch. I hoisted myself up and grabbed the next one. The next one and so on until I finally reached it. The perfect branch. You fellow tree-climbers know what I'm talking about. The branch that can perfectly support your weight. The one where you have a perfect view of everything. Hey, photographers! A little word of advice: climb up a tree or two. You could really get some nice puctures from up here. Speaking of pictures...I could be working on the one of Edward.

I ate a few (read more than half of a row) of Oreos before placing them in my satchel. I balanced myself carefully on the limb (I didn't want to fall and break anything) and got out my treasured drawing pencil and my sketchbook. I flipped to the page where I had begun drawing Edward. During Bio, I had successfully drawn most of his head and facial features. He, according to what I had drawn so far, was bald and had no lips or nose. On the bright side, I got his eyes and cheekbones down to a science.

I drew him as I remember him in Biology. His topaz eyes alight with laughter...That devastatingly gorgeous crooked smile...The tousled, messy hair on top of his head...When I had finished drawing his hair and face, I started working on his shoulders and slightly muscular frame. (Was he a swimmer when he was human?) I drew the collar shirt and sweater getup he had on earlier today. Instead of making it look as immaculate as the rest of him, I made the sweater appear to be slightly rumpled as though he'd just thrown it on. The lower half of his body was hidden by the lab table (I decided to go with a school setting) but his body was turned as if he was talking to someone next to him. In the background, I hastily drew shadowy silhouettes of people at other lab tables.

I sat back with a self-satisfied smile on my face. I had finally finished. The drawing took, according to my watch, thirty-two minutes but only because I had went back and carefully colored the picture. It looked as if drawing Edward could make a joke or burst into laughter at any given moment. It looked alive...I was proud of the picture and I hoped that Edward would like it too. Maybe I made him look too much like a human. He is a magical creature after all. But he was human so...?

"Hey!"

What the? A sudden voice startled me and broke my train of thought. A shadowy figure stood amongst the trees with its arms folded across its chest. It seemed to be looking at me.

"Who are you? And why are you going around scaring people?" The figure chuckled and stepped out of the shadows...

Author's Note: What did you think? Thank you all for waiting so patiently for the next installment of Emotions. If you liked, review and tell me what you though. Until next time...


	12. Edward

Previously On:

I sat back with a self-satisfied smile on my face. I had finally finished. The drawing took, according to my watch, thirty-two minutes but only because I had went back and carefully colored the picture. It looked as if drawing Edward could make a joke or burst into laughter at any given moment. It looked alive...I was proud of the picture and I hoped that Edward would like it too. Maybe I made him look too much like a human. He is a magical creature after all. But he was human so...?

"Hey!"

What the? A sudden voice startled me and broke my train of thought. A shadowy figure stood amongst the trees with its arms folded across its chest. It seemed to be looking at me.

"Who are you? And why are you going around scaring people?" The figure chuckled and stepped out of the shadows...

Chapter Twelve

"Edward?" I gasped, "What the hell are you doing walking around the woods? You damn near gave me a heart attack!" His response was a soft, velvety chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. ( _Body's aching all the time..._ Come on don't tell me you weren't thinking of _Bohemian Rhapsody_? Queen fans know the reference. Long live Freddie Mercury!)

"Can I come up?" He stood under my tree, hands in his jean pockets, and that completely gorgeous crooked smile of his on his face. My heart began to race in my chest and I'm sure it skipped a couple of beats.

"Sure, there's plenty of branch for both of us." I said as nonchalantly as possible. I carefully scooted over to make room. (I didn't need another broken bone) He seized the nearest branch and jumped five feet in the air. Yes! Five fucking feet! He grabbed ahold of the branch above me and as he dangled there, he reminded strongly of Tarzan. (Don't tell him I said that). He let go of it and dropped lightly next to me. Surprise, surprise. The branch didn't shake under his weight. "Show off." I muttered but I'm sure he heard me.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked but I was half-listening. I was aware of the fact that we were so close that our shoulders and knees were touching.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No, no. I asked you first so you have to answer."

"Technically, I asked you first. Remember, 'what the hell are you doing walking around the woods?'" I said, quoting myself.

"Ladies first."

"Why do I have to go first? Why don't you? Is it because we, women, are supposedly the 'weaker sex'?"

"Fine, I'll go first since your being stubborn." I smiled triumphantly up at him. He rolled his eyes and the gesture made him look all the more human and more gorgeous. "I'm not good with meeting new people."

"I fine that highly unlikely." I shook my head to further show my disapproval. "You talked to me first in biology."

"Yeah because you're a complete mystery." At my confusion, he explained further. "I couldn't read your mind."

"You're a mind reader?" I was curious. I had never come across a mind-reader before. Even though, my famiily (excluding Lucy) had gifts. Scar could sense things. She knew what the future would be, both near & far. When she was human, she was extremely intuitive.

"Something like that. It's a curse at times."

"I'm sure it is but I'm glad you can't read my mind." I shuddered. " My thoughts are secure. You know you're real creep."

"How so?"

"You dig around people's minds-"

"I do not! They come to me."

"I believe that."

"Your tone suggest otherwise." He says matter of factly. "Now you never answered my question."

"Which was?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"Trees are kind of my getaway spot. Whenever I need to think or try to control my power-"

"You have a power?" Oops.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to control."

"What is it?"

"Whenever I feel something, I can do stuff. Like if I was mad, I could set things on fire or make things break. My powers change according to my mood. It takes extreme self control not to react to things. My family's been helping with me. That's why we moved up to Alaska so I can control my powers around people." I began, biting my fingernail. I bit my fingernail when I was nervous. As a result of my nervousness, the tree began to quiver. My version of bouncing a knee. I closed my eyes and focused on calming myself down. Breathe Bella. Just breathe... Don't feel. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and it was oddly reassuring.

I opened my eyes as the tree began to still. Edward's eyes were still on me and of course I, you already know, blushed. "What?"

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine." I shrugged, "I'm not doing a good job so far."

"To me, I think you're doing excellently. I'm proud of you." I blushed under his praise.

"Thanks."

"So about that drawing?" He said, trying to change the subject. He probably sensed my discomfort and was trying to get me to think of something else.?I smiled at him. He was so sweet.

"It's finished."

"Already?"

"Yep." I opened my sketchbook, which had been laying on my lap forgotten until now, and flipped through the pages. "Here."

"Wow...its absolutely amazing." He gaped at it, the first time I've seen a vampire do that. "Have I told you how talented you are, B?" He gave me a nickname? I smiled but he probably thought it was because of his compliment. (Partially it was.)

"Maybe twice."

"This is looks exactly like me. Perfect in every way." He murmured and again, that lulling voice of his sent shivers down my spine.

"You can keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I drew it for you."

"Wow, oh, thanks."

"Hey, Edward."

"What, B?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Oh, crap. I gotta go!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to get the new P!ATD album but I forgot."

"You listen to P!ATD too?"

"Yes! They're my favorite band. My favorite song was _The Ballad of Mona Lisa._ "

"I liked that one too! My favorite was _This is Gospel._ "

"I love that one too!"

"Hey, do you want to go to the Panic at the Disco concert with me? It's coming up shortly and I haven't found a partner yet. Ari won't let me take Lucy out late because she goes to school and-" Crap! I'm rambling. Calm! Bella! Calm the fuck down!

"Sure, I'll go." I beamed at him.


	13. The Morning After

Chapter Thirteen: The Next Morning

Bella's Point of View

The sharp ringing of my alarm clock broke me out of my dreamless sleep. I stretched and yawned. The Cullens had stayed over a good deal into the night. I don't believe that they left until well past two in the morning.

"Bella! Get your lazy ass up! It's time for school," came Scar's voice from downstairs. I looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:20...School started at eight. I had exactly forty minutes to get ready for school...Maybe I could stay in bed a little longer. I laid back down and begin to drift back to that wonderful land of dreams.

"BELLA!"

"I'M UP, DAMN YOU!" There goes my plan to sleep in a bit. I reluctantly got up from my warm, cozy bed and stumbled to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in front of my closet. I chose a snug white sweater, dark skinny jeans, and red Converse.

"Bella?" I turned at the sound of her voice. Scar's head was halfway through the little opening that was in my attic room.

"Come in." She climbed up and stood behind me. (I was sitting at my vanity table, pulling my hair back.) "You look beautiful." She took ahold of my brush and began brushing my hair up into a high pony tail. She took a red ribbon and tied it into my hair.

"Thanks, Scar." She smiled at me and I looked at our reflections in the mirror. We were so similar, yet so different. Our complexions were similar but mine was alight with the human blush. Her hair was red and curly, eyes light but seductive. Mine was wavy and brown, eyes dark and serious.

"Just a little bit of makeup." She dug in one of the vanity drawers and pulled out the little makeup kit that Arielle bought me for Christmas last year.

"Why?! I'm not your Bella-Barbie."

"Yes, yes you are. There's no use in arguing with me." She brushed a small amount of blush on my cheeks. "Now close your eyes."

"Don't stab me in the eye with the brush this time."

"I won't. Stay still. The torture is almost over."

"See, I knew you were a torturer."

"Haha, I'm amused. Now stop talking and stay still! If you mess this up, I'll have to start over."

"Mmmhh."

"Now look." I opened my eyes and gasped. This girl in the mirror was not me. Her lashes were long and her brown eyes seemed even larger and more luminous. She was beautiful just as beautiful as Scar.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on. We have to go."

"Aw man, I haven't eaten yet."

"You can eat on the way to school."

"Alright." I made a move for the closet to grab my hoodie and Scar grabbed me.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Getting my hoodie."

"You are not wearing that hoodie! It'll cover that cute outfit of yours," she cried in indignation.

"Why should I be cold and possibly get a cold because of fashion?"

"Wear this!" She tosses a leather jacket at me. I shrug it on, taking care to move my hair, and grab my sidekick. (Trusty satchel)

"Thanks."

We went downstairs to the living room. The only people downstairs are Ollie, Mom, and Lucy. Arielle and Laurie probably were already at work.

"Good morning."

"Hey, love." Mum murmured.

"Hey, you." Scar made her way over to Ollie as though they didn't spend the whole night together.

"Hey Auntie." Lucy was as adorable as ever. Her bouncy curls framed her cherubic face and I could see that Ari had braided a crown of pink flowers in the front of her hair. Lucy wore a pink dress that had a wide skirt and a white jacket. She wore white Converse and a small pink purse that matched the dress.

"Hey, baby face." I smiled at her. "Did Ari and Laurie are at work, Mum?" Mum was sitting at the kitchen island, doing her morning crossword and drinking her morning coffee. Her reading glasses (she didn't really need them with her vampire vision) were perched on the very top of her nose.

"Yes, they left thirty minutes ago. Which means-"

"Scar and I'll take her to school. It's on the way anyway."

"Good." Mum looked up from her crossword. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Mum."

"You too, Scarlett, darling."

"Thanks." Scar wore a short, tight black dress that made her hair look redder and her skin look paler. Today, she wore those gladiator sandals of hers instead of stilettos.

"I'm proud of the way you both conducted yourselves last night during the Cullens' visit." Mum said.

"I tried to be my best possible self." I said smiling, thinking of Edward.

"Bella, where were you and Edward last night? You both snuck off and I didn't see you until two this morning when they left." Scar, really? She knew exactly where we were. The little-

"Where were you two? Do not tell me that you fancy this young man." Mum raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Well, will you look at the time? We have to go!"

"I thought you wanted breakfast."

"It's no trouble to eat on the way to school."

"Ooh, you like him!"

" _Bella and Edward sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Then comes love, then goes marriage, then goes a half vampire kid in a baby carriage_!" Scar sang.

"Shut up, Scar!" I was blushing by this point.

"Auntie's swimming in De-Nile!"

"You tell her Lucy!"

"We're just friends!" I protested.

"Aw, my little baby all grown up. She has found herself a mate, a strong one at that."

"Oh, God. I don't have the time nor energy to have this conversation right now." I say as I storm to the fridge. I'm sure there's leftover pizza in there somewhere...Oooh, meat lover's...I grab three slices and warm them up in that amazing heating invention called the microwave.

"Yes, they are perfect for each other! Now there's the trouble of planning the bonding and mating ceremonies..."

"We're not even dating yet!"

"Yet! Ooh, you definitely like him!"

"I do not!"

Behind me, I swear I hear a glass beginning to crack. Crap, I'm getting mad. I need to calm down. Maybe if I blot it out...but then I hear-

"Is Edward gonna be my uncle?"

"Yes!" Scar yells.

"No!" I grab my two slices of pizza (I ate the first as soon as I got it out of the microwave) and head to the door. "Can we leave now? We're running late. It's seven fifty!"

"Shit," Scar says, scampering off Ollie's lap. "Bye love."

"See you later, Scar. " Ollie pecks her on the cheek. "Bye, Luce, Bells."

"See you." After saying goodbye to Mum, I ran out the dooor with Scar and Luce on my heels. We head to my dark blue 2008 Ferrari f430. It was an expensive birthday present from Mom and Dad when I turned sixteen. Of course I had other cars but this was my favorite.

Lucy clambered in the backseat and Scar hurriedly got in the passenger seat. Before they had even had the time to put on their seatbelts, I was speeding out of the driveway.

"Can I turn on the radio, Auntie?"

"Go on ahead, Luce." As soon as Scar turns it on, the opening chords of Katy Perry's _Wide Awake_ begins to float through the speakers

"Auntie, are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be?"

"For asking if Edward was going to become my uncle?"

"No, Luce. I'm not mad at you."

"Are you mad at me, Bells?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you for long."

"I know. It's because I'm awesome."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. Scar is officially the silliest person I know. "Besides, I know you and Mom are just looking out for me."

"Aren't we always?"

"Yeah, even though I don't want you to." Scar rolls her eyes. "I need you to promise something."

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you'll stay out of it." I say, turning on to Spartan Avenue. "If Edward is my mate-" Scar and Lucy started squealing. "I want things to happen naturally like how Mom and Dad things. Not because you caused it. I don't need another Garret fiasco."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Thank you."

"Bye, Auntie! Love you," Lucy hurriedly pecks our on the cheeks as soon as I stop the car. "Love you too, Auntie Scar!"

"Love ya, babes."

"Love you too, sweetie." I call after her. "Call me if you need anything! I'll be here to pick you up from school." It's no use. She's already disappeared through the double doors.

"Ill text her, B."

"Thanks."

After we dropped Lucy off to school, it was eight oh six. Crap, we were gonna be late! Luckily though, Forks High was literally a minute up the street from Lucy's school. I turn into the parking lot and groan loudly.

"Damn it!" Seeing that we were late, all the student parking spaces and the parking spots in front of the main entrance are taken. I circle the parking lot and eventually park next to a familiar silver Volvo. I grab my satchel from the backseat, lock the doors, and we run to first period.

"You're late," Mr. Sullivan says as we enter first period. I'm tempted to say _No, I'm early_ or _I was not aware of the fact that I'm nearly fifteen minutes late for class' Mr. S_ but based on his defensive stance and annoyed tone, I don't think he'll react to kindly to my sarcasm. So I respond with a-

"I apologize Mr. Sullivan for my tardiness."

"We were running late." Scar says in a slightly flirtatious voice and bats her eyelashes. She's using her vampire charm to get us out of trouble. You know, having a vampire best friend/sister has its perks.

"It better not happen again or you're both getting detention." He grumbles. "Take your seats." During this brief exchange, the students had been watching with extreme curiosity. Perhaps they were expecting a badass comment or us being thrown out of class. Surely that's better than listening to Mr. Sullivan drone on about World War Two and Hitler's Nazi Party.

I go to the back of the class, to the seat where I sat yesterday. I sit down and look next to me. Scar is already seated and is taking notes. Damn, she moves fast. Then Scar tosses something white on my desk. It's a small, folded sheet of notebooks paper. I unfolded it to see in Scar's curly script:

 _I'm bored! Wanna go to the movies after school?_ I scrawl back in my messy, intelligible handwriting: _Of Course!_ I grin, happy to have something to do after school.. Who knows? Maybe today'll be a great day after all.

After clas, I shove my notebook in my satchel and follow Scar. Damn her long legs! Short people problems be like...

"Hey, ladies!" Eric says, draping his arms around our shoulders. His voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Hey, Eric."

"Sup," I say weakly.

"Did you do the Biology homework?"

"Yes, of course." Scar says.

"Why wouldn't we?" I rolled my eyes, "Seeing as it's a quiz grade."

"It's a quiz grade?" He gulps, "Bella, you gotta let me copy."

"Why?"

"Cuz you're the smartest person I know, besides Scar."

"You are aware of the fact that today is my second day."

"Yeah but you were done with the worksheet faster than Edward."

"Ugh...this one time, okay?"

"You're the best!"

"I know." I smiled, "During lunch, m'kay?"

"Cool."

We slip into our seats as the bell rings. Mr. Coffman is no where in sight. Jessica sits in front of Scar while Mike sits in front of me.

"Hey, Scar, are you going to Homecoming?"

"Yeah, my hubby is going with me."

"You're married?!" Jessica exclaims.

"No, my boyfriend is my future husband. We're getting married after I graduate."

"Oh. Must be nice to have a long-term boyfriend." Jessica glares at Mike, who's unfortunately staring at me. They must've broken up or something.

"Er-" I cough awkwardly and my nervousness is flaring up. Beneath me, the desk is beginning to quiver. Calm down, Bells. ..2.1

"Oh, look! Mister Coffee is here!" Scar says and I shoot her a grateful look.

"Did you just call him Mr. Coffee?" Her annoyance turned into giggles.

"His face looks like a shriveled coffee bean."

"Scar, stop being so damn rude." I say, smiling.

"What? He does and you know it!

"He does a little but that's still mean."

"Alright class, listen up!" Mr. Coffee, um I mean, Mr. Coffman says. "Today will be an easy day! All you have to do is pages 30, 32, and 37-40. Only do the evens and turn it in the basket when you're done." For the rest of class, we worked silently and diligently. Well, Scar and I were done. We just wrote each other notes until class ended.


	14. Lunch

Previously On:

 _"Alright class, listen up!" Mr. Coffee, um I mean, Mr. Coffman says. "Today will be an easy day! All you have to do is pages 30, 32, and 37-40. Only do the evens and turn it in the basket when you're done." For the rest of class, we worked silently and diligently. Well, Scar and I were done. We just wrote each other notes until class ended._

Chapter Fourteen: Lunch

After Gym class, Scar and I parted ways. Her, to Interior Graph & Design and me, to Writer's Workshop. I sat at the table I sat yesterday and pulled out my composition book. Even though Angela, Ben, and Annie had helped me brainstorm ideas for our writing project, I wanted to narrow the list down to at least ten. (We had at least thirty different ideas such as an evil disco queen who was deathly allergic to liquids.) Hmmm...take out the ideas involving romance, robots, or craziness. That leaves me with eleven. Cool.

"Hey, Bee." Annie says as she slides into the seat across from me.

"Sup, Anne of Green Gables." That was her nickname from me. Just like the heroine, she had large greenish-gray eyes and red hair.

"Do you know what your project is going to be on," she says as she flips through multiple pages in her binder. "Mine is going to be a tragedy. It's going to be about a broken girl who will do anything to belong."

"That's extremely messed up, Annie." I shivered, "I can't wait to read it."

"Mine is going to be about robots who take over the world in the future. The heroine is going to be a one-eyed nanny and younger past herself." Ben says proudly as he sits down.

"Wow, Benji. That's sounds awesome," Annie says in a dreamlike voice.

"That sounds oddly familiar." I begin thinking. Where did I hear that from?

"Don't believe him." Angie says, joining our little trio. She rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. "He 'came up' with that idea last night when watching Jessie with his little sister."

"I knew I recognized that somewhere!" I exclaim. Ben looks sheepishly at us from under his bangs.

"I was going to change it! It obviously wasn't going to be a red-haired girl from Texas."

"Yeah, yeah." Angie shakes her head in disapproval at her boyfriend. "Bella, did you choose yours?"

"No but I've narrowed it down to ten." I show her my list.

"Hey, I liked the evil disco queen who is deathly allergic to liquids, especially water." Angie sighed.

"That was pure craziness like bad horror movie crazy." Annie pipes up.

"Like _Jennifer's Body_ crazy?" Ben asks.

"Probably." Annie shrugs.

"Nope, nothing can top that crazy." Annie disagrees.

"What about every movie in the _Scary Movie_ franchise," I suggested.

"Nothing tops _Jennifer's Body_." Ben says. "The _Scary Movie_ franchise was pure fucking stupidity."

"Babes, language!"

"Sorry, Angie, love." He looks sheepishly at her. "But those movies as dumb as hell and have no good plot lines. They make fun of the greats."

"Ben, I didn't know you cursed." I clapped him on the book,"I'm proud of you."

"Of course you are, Bells. You curse up a storm." Angie shakes her finger at me. "You curse like an old, one-legged sailor."

"Well, maybe."

"Maybe nothing! You curse an awful lot, Bee." Annie says, agreeing with Angie.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rings and with it, signals the end of class and the end of this conversation. I shove my notebook in my bag and join my friends as we go to the cafeteria.

"Ugh. What the fuck is this?" Jessica says as she joins our little group in line.

"I believe they're pizza sticks," Angie shrugged and pointed to the menu board. "Today there's pizza sticks, spaghetti, calzones, and chicken tender salad."

"I'll get the chicken salad," Jessica picks one up, "It's the lesser of the evils." When it's my turn, I get chocolate chip cookies (what can I say? I love chocolate), a calzone, and a wilted salad because the lunch lady glares at me. I pay with a ten and go with Angie to get a soda. I get Scar two Cokes and I get myself a Sprite Zero.

"How was class, Scar?" I slid the two Cokes over to Scar when I sat down.

"Thanks," she twists the top off with a graceful flick of the wrist and gulps down half of it in one go. "It wasn't that bad. We're making digital cereal boxes for a grade."

"Hey, Lauren. Is Tyler here?" The stringy blond with the sour expression on her face, turned to Angela. "He's coming." A tall, African-American boy, who had a short, neat afro, swaggered over to where we were sitting.

"Hey, Laura." The boy said, kissing Lauren's pale cheek. The sour expression melted from her face and it's place was unconcerned adoration. She actually looks quite lovely when she wasn't scowling. I guess love does that to you.

"Hey, Ty. Was Mrs. Anderson alright?"

"Is she ever?" The whole group, excluding me and Scar, laughed.

"Well she could've put you in detention." Ben pointed out.

"I guess that'll be worse."

"Bella!"

"What, Jess?" Up in to this point, I had been happily eating Scar's cheese calzone along with my own. They're not half bad by the way. They need just a bit of Italian seasoning.

"Edward Cullen, THE fucking Edward Cullen, is looking over here!" Jessica looks like she's going to faint from pure disbelief.

"So? He has eyes doesn't he? He can look where he pleases," I say but I glance up. Edward is sitting a table by himself, looking positively godlike. He is, indeed, looking over at our table.

"HE'S BECKONING YOU OVER!"

"I can see that Jess." I roll my eyes, she's just as bad as Scar. "Do you mind, Scar?"

"Nope," she winks at me and I smile kind of. "Make me proud."

"I'll try." I take the rest of Scar's food and put it on my tray. What? It wasn't like she was going to eat any of it! Besides I only took the good stuff.

"So Cullen, what's this about?" I said as I sat across from him. Edward looked effortlessly beautiful in his simple Yale University sweatshirt and jeans. He tossed an apple around in his long, thin fingers.

"I thought we'd finish our conversation from last night." I raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

"We did if you remember. We wrapped up with a 'goodbye and see you at school' if my memory is anything to go by." My outward coolness hid my excitement and pleasure of seeing him.

"Well, let me rephrase that. I'd like to get to know you better."

"I see."

"The only things I know about you are that you're a talented artist, family oriented, and chocolate-obsessed."

"I'm not chocolate obsessed."

"Says the person who ate the whole pack of Oreos in the course of two hours and then ate a giant slice of chocolate cake." He puts the apple down on the tray.

"Okay, you got me." I smiled at him from under my bangs. "Well, I guess you do know some things about me-"

"I pay attention to detail."

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" I protested.

"My apologies."

"I was saying that you know some things about me but I hardly know anything about you." That devastatingly gorgeous crooked smile of his came across his perfect face and my heart began to race. I'm sure he heard it.

"Twenty questions." He says, "You first."

"Favorite music genre?"

"Punk rock and classical."

"I didn't know you were into classics, Eddie."

"I love classical music. My favorite piece is _Clair De Lune_ by Debussy."

"I loved that one! It's my favorite besides _The Flight of the Bumblebee._ " I gushed, "Your turn!"

"Favorite color?"

"It changed by the day. Right now I have to say brown because-"

"It's the color of chocolate?" He teased, his topaz eyes dancing with light.

"Partially," I admitted, "but mainly because it's warm."

"Brown is warm." He was gazing into my eyes with a small smile on his face. I blushed and looked down, making my bangs fall into my eyes.

"Favorite movie?" I said finally, breaking the silence.

"I don't really watch tv but if I had to pick, it would be every Marvel movie made from 2000-2016."

"Are you going to see _Thor: Ragnarok_?" I squeaked excitedly. Scar wasn't going to see it with me. She and Ari were going to some movie called _Murder on the Orient Express_."

"Maybe."

"Do you want to see it with me? It comes out in November." I blushed when I realized I accidentally asked him out. Twice.

"It's a date," he winked at me.

"Cool, cool." Outwardly, I was calm but inwardly, I was screaming.

"Shall, we go on?"

"Sure, uh, I mean yeah."

"I believe it was my turn?"

"Yeah."

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz." If he would have asked me any other day, I would have said pearl. Pearl in my opinion was not flashy. It was classical, elegant, and simple.

"Why?"

"It's the color of your eyes," I said bluntly. He smiled, the crooked grin on his face getting wider and wider. "They're lovely. I could stare at them all day. Well, metaphorically, of course. I'll eventually blink." Crap, I'm rambling! He must think I'm an idiot. The bell rings, breaking us out of our staring contest.

"I'll see you in class, la mia bella regina."

"What does that mean?" He smiled and stood up with all the grace of a vampire. He walked off, disappearing through the double doors.

"Bella, what was that?" Jessica said, rushing over to me as I stood outside the cafe, waiting for Scar.

"What was what?"

"You and Cullen? This is your second day but you already caught the attention of Edward Cullen A.K.A the hottest boy in school! He's like an outcast. He doesn't talk to anyone besides his family!" There was an edge of jealousy in her voice. "Did you guys already know each other?"

"Well-"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Er-"

"Hey, Bee! Sorry, I took so long! Lauren was asking if I wanted to be on the Homecoming Committee." Scar says, walking over to where Jessica and I was.

"That's cool." I shoot her a grateful look. "Hey, come to my locker with me?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Jess. I'll catch you in class." I say as though I wasn't relieved to escape her relentless interrogation.

"You better tell me everything afterwards." She points an accusing finger at me.

"What was that all about?"

I tell her everything that transpired during lunch. "What does la mia bella regina mean?" I asked Scar because she was half Italian (her mother was Italian) and she spoke Italian fluently.

"Why did Edward call you that?"

"Yeah."

She smirked and her eyes held a mischievous gleam. "Hmmm..."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"He'll tell you soon enough." She sauntered off, red hair swinging.

"Oh, come on Scar! You can't leave me hanging like that!" I ran after her. "Come on Scar! Hey, hey. Don't leave me hanging!" Out


	15. Balance

Previously On:

 _I tell her everything that transpired during lunch. "What does la mia bella regina mean?" I asked Scar because she was half Italian (her mother was Italian) and she spoke Italian fluently._

 _"Why did Edward call you that?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _She smirked and her eyes held a mischievous gleam. "Hmmm..."_

 _"Are you going to tell me?"_

 _"He'll tell you soon enough." She sauntered off, red hair swinging._

 _"Oh, come on Scar! You can't leave me hanging like that!" I ran after her. "Come on Scar! Hey, hey. Don't leave me hanging!"_

Chapter Fifteen: Balance

After a few months, it seemed that I had finally found a balance. Monday mornings were spent getting donuts and coffee with Angie and Annie. Tuesday afternoons were art club meetings. Wednesday afternoons were spent at Ben's place watching movie night and binge-eating snacks. Thursdays, after school, were "designated shopping day." After Alice, had found out that I preferred sweatshirts and sweaters over crop tops and dresses, she made it her mission to improve my "fashion taste". Fridays were days spent with the fam. Saturdays and Sundays are Edward and I days. We did a whole lot together. We played video games over at his place, Netflix-binged, listened to music or sometimes we'd just talk.

"What do you think of this?" Alice held up a sparkly blue tank top to us. "Do you think it'll match these stilettos?"

"Yeah, they're the same shade!" Scar said, perkily. "But try them on together."

"What about the pants?" I said, looking up from my examination of Harley Quinn tees. "Don't tell me you're just going to walk around in a tank top and heels?"

"How stupid are you," Rosalie sneered. In Rosalie language, this means "Are you serious right now?"

"Bella, you silly thing! It's clearly a dress!" Alice held it up as if I looked at it hard enough it would change into a dress.

"If that's a dress, then my name is William Stevenson lll and I am married to Lolo."

"Well then, I guess your name is William Stevenson and you are married to Lolo." Scar says, giggling.

"Hey, William! You know what can I call you Will?" Alice says.

"No, no. Call her Willie!"

"WILLIE!"

"Very funny, guys."

"Aww, Bella! Don't frown so much. It'll give you wrinkles." Alice says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"And you don't look as cute." Scar added, helpfully.

"Hey, I'm gorgeous!"

"Who told you that?" Rosalie asked raising an unimpressed blond eyebrow.

"I did."

"You sure it wasn't a certain redhead?" Scar wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck off."

"You like Edward!" Alice squealed.

"No comment."

"Bella's swimming in De- _nial._ It's rather nice this time of year isn't it?"

"Shut the fuck up Katie Scarlett."

"What's with the rudeness?"

"She definitely likes him! Look at her blush!"

"I can't deal. I'm going to Barnes and Nobles." I begin to stumble down the aisle and peer over the massive racks of clothes to find an exit.

"Oh, come on, Bella! I haven't decided on a dress to wear to Homecoming!" Alice yells behind me.

"We haven't found yours either." Rosalie pointed out helpfully. She had selected a blood red dress that had a deep plunging v neckline and clung to her tall, hourglass figure.

"I'm not going. Edward and I are going to the _Death of A Bachelor_ concert. Panic! At the Disco is coming to Seattle."

"Ohmigod! We need to pick out your date outfit!"

"You know what this means, girls." Rosalie said with an evil smirk on her face.

"SHOPPING!"

"Shoot me now."

***** _Three Hours and Twelve Fashionable Outfits Later*******_

"So how was it?" Edward asks with a smirk as I trudge to the front door. Alice, Scar, and Rose left me to go hunting.

"What do you think?" I say wearily. I knew I should've gotten that deluxe hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows, and chocolate sprinkles and a chocolate chip muffin. Stupid, energy-filled vampires.

He chuckled at my tired face and I weakly push him. He moves maybe an inch for my benefit and laughs harder.

"Aww, Bella. Don't act like that." He pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest.

"I hate you." I mumble. I would have moved but I was oddly comfortable.

"Would you hate me if I told you that I bought you a deluxe hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows, and chocolate sprinkles and two giant chocolate chip muffins?"

"Wait. Really?!" He chuckles and I could feel the vibrations of his laughter.

"Of course."

"Why are we still standing here?" I free myself from his grasp and run into the house. "Where is it?!"

"In my room." He says as he walks inside to find me inside the microwave.

"Is this am excuse to get me up to your room?"

"No, if I wanted you to go up there with me, I would ask."

"Yeah, right, Eddie."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Eddie? I think it's adorable like you."

"I'm not adorable."

I stand on my tip-toes and pat his head. "You sure are, champ."

"I am not! I am a very scary vampire."

"If you're scary, then Stephen King writes romantic dramas."

"Oh really." He said, a wide and mischievous grin spread on his face. What was he playing at?

"Yes, didn't you hear me the-"

I didn't see him leap towards me. In a blink of an eye, I found myself suddenly airborne and then we fell to the kitchen floor. It was all a very fast blur.

"Get off of me, Edward." He straddled my hips on both sides and his arms formed a protective cage around me.

"You were saying?" His eyes were alright with mischief. I recognize the look well. I have two prank-obsessed brothers.

"Get off me, you oaf." I struggled in his arms to right myself. He wasn't having that though. He squeezed me against his chest which resulted in holding me more secure than an iron cage.

"I'm not adorable. I am a very terrifying, deadly monster. Say it."

"You do realize my whole family, excluding Lucy, are vampires right?"

"Say it, Bella."

"No."

"If you don't say it then you won't get the deluxe hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows, and chocolate sprinkles and two giant chocolate chip muffins."

"You're evil!"

"No, I am Edward."

"No, shit Sherlock."

"What a dirty mouth you've got on you."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go!"

"Say it and then I'll let you go."

"Fine. You are not adorable. You are a terrifying, deadly monster." I said sarcastically. My sarcasm was marred a quite deal with the realization that his face was very, very close to mine.

"Good girl." He leaned down and softly kissed my forehead. His cool lips felt good against my overly warm skin.

"So...about my reward?" I say trying to act as normal as possible. Well as normal as you could if a teenaged Adonis was straddling you and just kissed your forehead.

He chuckles, the sound low and deep in his chest.

"I believe Edward that you promised me a deluxe hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows, and chocolate sprinkles and two giant chocolate chip muffins."

"Right this way, _mia bella regina._ " He rises off of me and helps me stand.

"My hot chocolate is probably cold thanks to you."

"It's not."

*******Five Minutes and a Warm Cup of Hot Chocolate with Whipped Cream, Marshmallows, and Chocolate Sprinkles Later***********

"So what do you want to watch?"

As of now, we were sitting together on his bed. My head rested on his shoulder and one of his arms were wrapped around my waist. His free hand played with my hair.

"I picked last time so you pick, Eddie." I said after taking a long, slow sip of my hot chocolate.? Hmmm...Delicious.

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Why not? I think I should give you a nickname."

"Okay, fine. Just no Eddie or Ed."

"Alright. What about Teddy?"

"Teddy? Really?"

"You're really a comfortable teddy bear."

"Oh, really?"

"Really." He looked down at me and smiled that crooked smile of his.

"Do you want to watch Stranger Things on Netflix? Alice said it was a good show."

"Okay." He turned it in on and we settled down. Even though, I was supposed to be focusing on the show, I couldn't help but to look up at Edward.

"What? I can feel you staring at me."

"How can you feel someone staring at you?"

"The same way you can feel how hot it is outside."

"You're ridiculous."

"No, you're ridiculous." He shot back. "Don't try to change the subject."

"I was thinking about stuff."

"Eloquent as always." I rolled my eyes. "Thinking about what stuff?"

"Balance."

"Balance?"

"I have a balance now." I explained it in detail.

"Oh but what if I wanted to hang out with you on Wednesday?"

"My schedule is filled but you can join us at Ben's and watch scary movies." I said jokingly.

" _Alone_." There was something in his voice that made me look up at him. His topaz eyes were dark and serious.

"You practically live in my room and you take me to school every morning even though I have a car." I pointed out. "Also we eat lunch together nearly every day and you walk me to class."

"Still." I could tell I had him beat because he said nothing about it for the rest of the show.

 _Yeah, life was good._ I thought as I took a bit of my chocolate chip muffin. _I have found a balance indeed._


	16. It's Over!

_Previously On:  
_

 _"I was thinking about stuff."_

 _"Eloquent as always." I rolled my eyes. "Thinking about what stuff?"_

 _"Balance."_

 _"Balance?"_

 _"I have a balance now." I explained it in detail._

 _"Oh but what if I wanted to hang out with you on Wednesday?"_

 _"My schedule is filled but you can join us at Ben's and watch scary movies." I said jokingly._

 _"Alone." There was something in his voice that made me look up at him. His topaz eyes were dark and serious._

 _"You practically live in my room and you take me to school every morning even though I have a car." I pointed out. "Also we eat lunch together nearly every day and you walk me to class."_

 _"Still." I could tell I had him beat because he said nothing about it for the rest of the show._

 _Yeah, life was good. I thought as I took a bit of my chocolate chip muffin. I have found a balance indeed._

Chapter Sixteen: We're Over

Scar's Point of View-Third Person

"Guys, where's Bella?" Scar asks as she slides into one of the plastic chairs. So far, only Jessica, Lauren, Annie, Angie, and Ben have arrived.

"I haven't seen her since fourth period." A worried wrinkle appeared in between her eyebrows.

"Why would I care?" Lauren scoffs and begins playing with her Sprite can. "Where is _Tyler_?" Lauren, she knew, didn't like Bella at all because Tyler (her now ex-boyfriend) was infatuated with Bella who was in love with Edward. _Jesus, this was just like a reality show or the making of one of those Lifetime movies._ Scar thought as she rolled her eyes internally. She was mighty glad that she had already found love with her mate/husband, Ollie.

"Where is Mikey?" Jessica still fawned over Babyface Newton who was also had a crush on Bella.

"Scar, have you seen Bella? She was supposed to eat lunch with me?" If Scar wasn't a vampire, she would have been surprised. Edward moved so silently with the easy grace of a lion. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

"Last I saw her, she was running down the hallway," Ben said, looking up from an _Amazing Spider-Man_ comic.

"When?" Scar asked.

"After class ended."

"You're just now saying this?!" Angie said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I'll call her." She whipped out her phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Put her on speaker," Jess said. Bella answered the phone after the first ring.

"Hello? Bells?"

**shuffling noises**

 _"You are a fucking idiot, Tyler!" (Bella)_

"Wait? Tyler's there with her?" Lauren looked as if she wanted strangle somebody.

 _"It's not my fault!" (Tyler)_

 _"Yes, it is! I'm starving because of you." (Bella)_

 _"It's Mike's fault!" (Tyler)_

 _"No it's not!" (Mike)_

"Mikey is there too?"

"Shut up so we can hear."

 _"Pull it out!" (Bella)_

 _"It's too tight." (Tyler)_

 _"It hurts."_

"What the hell?" Scar said aloud. What the fuck were they doing?

"Are they doing it?" Jessica asked.

"They better not be," Lauren growled. Edward looked positively livid. There was a 98% chance that he was going to kill Mike and Tyler.

"They aren't." Bella, Scar knew, wouldn't touch Babyface Newton and Creepy Crowley with a ten foot pole.

"Shut up." Angie said and everyone did just that.

 _"No shit, Sherlock." (Mike)_

*grunting/panting noises*

 _"We need something slick...like butter." (Bella)_

 _"There's no fucking butter in here." (Tyler)_

 _"Why would butter be in the janitors closet." (Mike)_

 _"I need chocolate after this." (Bella)_

 _"Wait...I have an idea. Do either of you have lube?" (Bella)_

 _"No." (Tyler)_

 _"Er...Why would I carry lube to school?" (Mike)_

 _"The same reason why you had a condom in your wallet." (Tyler)_

 _"Why were you in my wallet?" (Mike)_

 _"You said I could get a dollar." (Tyler)_

 _"Get a fucking job, Tyler." (Mike)_

 _"MICHAEL LESLIE NEWTON, GIVE ME THE DAMN LUBE!" (Bella)_

"What the fuck?" Scar looked at Edward in surprise. She had never heard sweet, gentlemanly Edward curse before. The most he said was 'hell' or 'damn'. That was rare though. Mike and Tyler were positively dead.

 _"Jesus, woman!" (Mike)_

 _"Here." (Mike)_

 _"Ew...It's so greasy and slippery. Why does it smell like peppermint?" (Bella)_

 _"Shut up and use it." (Mike)_

 _"Tyler stay still." (Mike)_

 _"Pull out on 3." (Bella)_

 _"3" (Mike/Bella/Tyler)_

 _"Thank God!" (Tyler)_

 _"It's out!" (Mike)_

 _"You both owe me chocolate, two family sized pack of Oreos, and donuts." (Bella)_

 _"All of that?!" (Tyler/Mike)_

 _"Lunch is nearly over, asshats!" (Bella)_

 _"Fuck, Lauren!" (Tyler)_

 _"Scar! Edward!" (Bella)_

 _"Jessica!" (Mike)_

 _"What the hell did you say Jessica for?" (Tyler)_

 _"I thought we were yelling out names of people we know." (Mike)_

 _"Dumbass." (Bella)_

 _"What are we going to tell them?!" (Tyler)_

 _"The truth?" (Bella)_

 _"We can't do that." (Tyler)_

 _"Yeah, we have to lie." (Mike)_

 _"And risk the anger of Angie, Scar, and Edward?" I'm good." (Bella)_

 _"Bella!" (Mike)_

 _"You remember last time when Lauren was pissed? She cut up your favorite pair of shoes." (Bella)_

 _"Maybe...she's right"_

 _"Let's get this over with."_

"Hang up!"

Mike, Bella, and Tyler's voice seemed to grow louder and louder. And then suddenly, the double doors of the cafeteria were open and they stumbled in. Scar couldn't hold in her gasp. They looked terrible. Tyler's hair was messed up as if it had been pulled and and yanked on. And Bella...her clothes were disheveled and her hair was a haystack on her head. All three of them were sweaty.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Lauren asked as soon as the trio approached the table.

"We...um, were studying in the library." Tyler lied.

Bella shot Tyler a glare. If looks could kill, Tyler would be dead.

"Studying?" Edward said, calmly. His normally golden eyes were completely black. He looked like he was going to lunge at Mike and Tyler and beat the living shit out of them.

"Er..yeah." Mike agreed lamely.

"Can I speak to you outside, Isabella?" Edward said, standing. Bella jumped as if scared and gave a shaky nod.

Scar was scared. She knew that they weren't doing anything too horrible. If so, why did Bella say to tell the truth? She feared that whatever thing between Edward and Bella would be over based on miscommunication. All she could do was watch as the two of them disappeared through one of the doors.

****Isabella's Point of View****

"Can I talk to you outside?" Edward asked in a tone that was harsh and oddly calm. At this point in time, in the few months that I've spent with Edward, I knew his facial expressions rather well. Right now, his face was as cold and as welcoming as stone. His eyes were pitch black and to me it looked as if he was going to kill a person.

I jumped kind of. It wasn't an actual jump, it was more like a shiver. Then I nodded. I didn't trust myself to use my voice. I followed him outside and he lead me to the deserted courtyard.

"What happened in the janitors closet?" His voice was hard and flat. I tried to smile. The situation was kind of funny now that I think about it. Maybe when I told him, he'd lighten up and laugh too.

"It was stupid really. W-"

"Do not lie to me."

"I wasn't going to. When have I ever lied to you?" I was seriously started to get pissed. "You know me, Edward."

"Apparently I don't. 'Michael Leslie Newton, give me the damn lube?'" He quoted me and I gasped.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. Scarlett called you and we heard the whole damn thing."

"Oh...that's good then. They didn't want to tell anyone." I said and chuckled a little "It's funny isn't it?" To my surprise, my response made his eyes grow darker if that was possible.

"I cannot believe you. I though you actually lo-cared for me."

"I do! Teddy, what is this about?" I reached to touch his arm and he recoiled away from me.

"Don't CALL me that!" He yelled and I flinched. I never heard him speak above a normal tone before.

"Edward..."

"Whatever this is, between us, it's over."

"Edward! EDWARD!"

"Fuck off, Isabella."

And he left me standing there.

"Edward!" I tried to run to catch up to him and I managed to grab his arm. "Let me explain. What did I do wrong?" He turned towards me.

"Leave me alone, Isabella. I don't want you to speak to me ever again." He spat and wrenched his arm away from my grasp. Every word was a knife thrown at my heart. I fell to my knees. On the way down, I hit my head on one of the stone benches in the courtyard. I hoped that I would faint or lose consciousness. That way I wouldn't have to think of the pain. But I didn't. The waves of pain, hopelessness, and sadness reared up and pulled me under.

I did not resurface.


	17. The Storm

Previously _On:_

 _"_ _Whatever this is, between us, it's over."_

 _"Edward! EDWARD!"_

 _"Fuck off, Isabella."_

 _And he left me standing there._

 _"Edward!" I tried to run to catch up to him and I managed to grab his arm. "Let me explain. What did I do wrong?" He turned towards me._

 _"Leave me alone, Isabella. I don't want you to speak to me ever again." He spat and wrenched his arm away from my grasp. Every word was a knife thrown at my heart. I fell to my knees. On the way down, I hit my head on one of the stone benches in the courtyard. I hoped that I would faint or lose consciousness. That way I wouldn't have to think of the pain. But I didn't. The waves of pain, hopelessness, and sadness reared up and pulled me under._

 _I did not resurface._

Chapter Seventeen: The Storm

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't believe her! How could she do this to me, to _us?_ And with Newton and Crowley? Maybe Rosalie was right. Humans were fickle and not to be trusted. I should have listened and maybe my heart wouldn't be hurting so much.

The crazy thing is that I thought she loved me! Or at least liked me? Maybe I was wrong.

I stormed into Biology, angrier than before. I had to share a class and a table with her. Hopefully I could switch partners or better yet, switch to another class. At least that way, I wouldn't have to see her face.

"Mr. Banner? Is it possible that I can have another partner or be seated alone?"

"I am afraid not. The seats are permanent for the rest of the year." _You have to be fucking kidding me!_

"Thank you, Mr. Banner." _For wasting my time._

"Of course, Edward." I made my way to the table, dreading for class to start. Maybe I could just pretend she never existed? That was not possible. After everything, I don't think I could look at her as another human.

"Have you seen Bella?" This was Crowley's voice. I forgot that bastard and Newton had this class.

"No, I haven't seen her since she left with Cullen. He looked angry." Newton said as he and Crowley walked in the room.

"Maybe not. If she told him what happened like she planned to, then he shouldn't be."

"It was really funny."

"Why don't you stick your head in a bucket." Bucket?

"I will."

"Hey, Edward! Are you and Bella alright?"

"It's over between us." I said and to my surprise, they both looked really guilty.

"It's not about the thing is it? Bella was trying to help us."

"What thing?"

"Er...well, Mike bet me twenty dollars that I couldn't stick my head in a bucket and I kind of got stuck inside of it." Tyler smiled bashfully at me.

"I have a picture. See?" Mike showed me his phone. The photograph depicted Bella trying to pull a small bucket off of Tyler's head.

"You took a picture?!"

"Yeah."

"Fucker. Anyway, we called Bella and told her it was an emergency. We finally got my head out, using his lube." Tyler pointed a finger at Newton.

"Shut up." Newton's face was as bright as a cherry.

"That's all that happened?"

"Yeah. We didn't want to tell anyone because it was embarrassing. But everyone knows now."

"Oh."

"I guess if you heard the way we were talking, it seemed we were having sex!"

"That's crazy."

"Completely..." I agreed.

"Boys, sit down!"

"Yes sir!"

I was such an asshole. If I would have listened to her, I would have known. No wonder why she was saying it was really funny. As soon as she comes in, I was going to apologize and beg for her forgiveness.

The the bell started to ring, signaling the beginning of class. Bella wasn't here. I began to get worried. Normally, Bella was the first in class.

"Alright. The principal said that we should start taking roll so when I call your name say here."

"Ben Cheney."

"Here."

"Tyler Crowley."

"Sup?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Here."

"Ashley Dowling."

"Here."

****a few names later***

"June Richardson?"

"Here! I'm sorry, I'm late. It's raining horribly outside."

"Raining? It shouldn't be raining." Miss Know It All, Samantha Wells, said starkly.

"Look outside of you don't believe me."

Everyone scrambled towards the window. I couldn't hold my gasp. The giant trees in the courtyard were swaying dangerously in the wind. There was a sharp crack and many of the humans jumped. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. The rain, how couldn't I have heard it?, was loud and made an angry tapping against the glass. The windows shook in the very frames.

"Wait...who is that?" June pointed to a short figure on the ground. The figure was on its knees with its face turned to the wind.

"Bella?"


	18. The Rescue

_Previously On:_

 _Everyone scrambled towards the window. I couldn't hold my gasp. The giant trees in the courtyard were swaying dangerously in the wind. There was a sharp crack and many of the humans jumped. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. The rain, how couldn't I have heard it?, was loud and made an angry tapping against the glass. The windows shook in the very frames._

 _"Wait...who is that?" June pointed to a short figure on the ground. The figure was on its knees with its face turned to the wind._

 _"Bella?"_

Chapter Eighteen: The Rescue

Edward's Point of View

"Bella?" I gasped. This is all my fault.

"What do you mean it's Bella?" Scar said, glaring at me. Then she paused and suddenly gasped.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I kind of..." I told her what happened in the courtyard between me and Bella.

Then _CRACK!_ Scar slapped me hard across the face.

"You're a dick."

"I know that."

"Let's go save our girl."

"Scarlett! Edward! What are you doing?"

"Saving Bella."

"If you leave, you're getting detention!"

But his warning fell deaf on our ears. We had rushed out as fast as we could (without revealing we were vampires.)

"Do you have a hall pass?" Coach Clapp asks as we passed through the main hall.

"Look! There are two teenagers making out by the lockers! It looks to be Michael Newton and Jessica Stanley," Scar said quickly and pointed.

"Not those two again?! I swear they make up more than Megan Fox and Brian Austin Green!" He lumbered off and I look quizzically at Scar.

"Megan Fox is married?!"

"Ohmigod, do you not read the celebrity magazines? They married seven years ago!" Scarlett rolled her eyes. _He's useless! -Scar_

"Hey!"

"Let's go save Bella."

We burst through the door leading out to the courtyard. Bella was drenched. Her hair lay flat on her skull and she was scarily pale. Not one spot of color was on her cheeks. She could have been dead...or better yet a vampire. Her hands was folded quietly in her lap and outwardly, she looked peaceful. Her eyes were closed but her face was turned upwards to the sky. Scarlet red colored the very top of her head. It started from her hair and covered one of her cheeks. I realized with horror that she was bleeding.

"Bella, you're bleeding." I rushed towards her side. At the sound of Scar's voice, she opened her eyes and looked blankly at us.

"Pick her up, Edward." I scooped her up in her arms. Her head lay limply on my chest.

"We need to take her to Carlisle and Charles. The school nurse won't be able to do anything."

"You're right." I followed Scar as she entered the side door that led to the main hallway.

"What happened?" The red headed office lady, Mrs. Cope said upon our abrupt entrance. She stood up from her swivel chair and tossed her dime-store romance novel onto the desk.

"She had gotten trapped outside in the storm." Scar lied swiftly. "She's really sick." As if to fully convince Mrs. Cope, Bella gave a loud cough.

"Oh dear! I'm afraid the nurse isn't here!"

"Is it possible for you to write us a pass home?" I said, cocking my head slightly right and making my eyes appear larger. This sneaky maneuver "charmed" humans into doing what we anted.

"Of course." _He's old enough to be your grandson. If only I was thirty years younger-Mrs. Cope._ I held back an involuntary shudder. This was one of the downsides of charming people, especially fifty year old office ladies.

She scrambled to her desk and wrote out three blue slips. "Here you are dearie. "

"Thank you Miss Cope."

"Take care of her now!"

"I will." I promised and it was true. I will never betray her trust again.

"Let's take her to our place," Scar said finally. "I'll follow you there."

"Okay."

"I still don't like you right now." She called as she climbed into her car. "You're still an asshole!"

I opened the passenger door and carefully sat her on the seat. I grabbed the blanket (the one from our hike last Friday) from the backseat. I'm actually glad I left it back there! I covered her small, shivering frame with it.

"We're going to get you home, Bella." There was no answer. She still looked at me with those blank and glossy eyes. I don't think she actually _saw_ me. It was like she was looking through me. This was all my fault. "I'm sorry." With those few words, I strapped the seat belt.

I shut the door and clambered in the front seat.


	19. The Rescue Part Two

_Previously On:_

 _"We're going to get you home, Bella." There was no answer. She still looked at me with those blank and glossy eyes. I don't think she actually saw me. It was like she was looking through me. This was all my fault. "I'm sorry." With those few words, I strapped the seat belt._

 _I shut the door and clambered in the front seat._

Chapter Nineteen: The Rescue Part Two

Scar's Point of View

She could barely see Edward's silver Volvo in the gloomy weather. Even with her enhanced vampire vision, she was forced to squint. She was 99.99% sure that this unpredictable storm was because of Bella. The day, up until Bio, was gloomy with light grey clouds. The clouds were nearly pitch black and the only light came from the flashes of lightning.

"Damn you, Edward!" She cursed and made a sharp right turn. Honestly, she had liked Edward sort of. Scar thought he was a perfect match for Bella and besides, she hasn't seen Bella's eyes light up like that since _Sean. That fucking bastard._ The very thought of Sean's name was enough to send her into a rage. After what he did, Bella had been broken for months, _years_ even. The mention of his name made a sad, tragic smile and a morose gleam appear in Bella's eyes. She hadn't seen Bella look so broken since the disaster with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

If Edward didn't fix this fast, she was positively and literally going to skin him alive.

She carefully drove up the winding path that led to their house. If her intuitions were correct, Dad and Carlisle will appear any minute. And she was nearly always right. Scratch that. She was _always_ right. (Sean didn't count)

How right she was. When she stopped a meter from Edward's now parked car, Carlisle and her father were surrounding Edward on both sides.

"What happened?"

"Is she alright?"

"Is she unconscious?"

Scar clambered out of the car (gracefully) and walked over to where they were standing. Edward held a limp, blanket-covered Bella in his arms. Carlisle was on his right and Dad was in front of him.

"Is she alright," she asked, worried. When she and Edward had got her from the courtyard, Bella was pasty and resembled a drowned cat. Now, she looked worse. Correction, she looked as if she were dead.

"Hurry, Let's go inside." Dad ordered and he practically ran inside. "She cannot be outside any longer."

"I agree. The storm doesn't seem to be letting up." Carlisle said with a puzzled frown on his face. "Funny thing is there was no sign of a storm on the weather forecast." Scar glared pointedly at Edward.

"Where to put her?"

"Bring her to her room." Dad's voice said. "We have to get her out of these wet things."

They climbed up the stairs to see the ladder that led up to Bella's attic already down. Scar climbed up first, followed by Carlisle.

"Give Bella to me, son." Carlisle said and Edward reluctantly placed her in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle carefully placed her on the bed.

"Scar, get her some clothes." She rushed over to the massive wardrobe and selected an old Harvard sweatshirt and some tights.

"Get out so I can change her or at least turned around." Scar ordered. The three men turned around as she said. "No funny business."

She removed the soaked clothes and dried Bella off quickly with a towel that was on top of the bedpost. "Damn it, she's shivering. I'm almost done Bells." She dressed her as quickly and as deftly as only a vampire can.

"Dad, I'm done." Carlisle and Dad had rushed over to Bella's side before she had finished.

"Take her temperature." Dad ordered and handed Carlisle one of those temperature-measuring devices.

"It's 32 degrees Celsius. Her shivering has gotten worse and she's really pale. Not a touch of color on her cheeks."

"What about her pulse rate?"

"It's really slow, Charles."

"How is her breathing, Carlisle?"

"It's shallow."

"It sounds like hypothermia." Dad said after a pause.

"Scarlett, Edward. Did Bella feel cold to the touch?" Carlisle snapped at them.

"She did," Edward confirmed with a guilty look on his face.

"It's hypothermia. Mild by the sound of it." Carlisle agreed, nodding. "Scarlett, cover her with more blankets."

"Aye, Cap'n." She said, saluting and she rushed towards the wardrobe where a couple of blankets were. Bella hardly ever used blankets. She always got too hot.

 _"It's always too hot! Luckily Edward's a vampire because he's the perfect temperature. Ice cold."_

"Does she have a heater in here?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I just turned it on."

"Thank you Scar."

"Of course."

"You know that she needs warm fluids. Nothing cold even if she asks." Carlisle told them. He was addressing Scar and Edward. As a doctor, Dad already knew that.

"She's going to be mad."

"No ice cream for her." Edward says with a small smile. This whole time, Edward had looked like a man possessed. He lingered over Carlisle and Dad while they worked and squeezed Bella's hand. "She's going to be alright?" Scar suspected that he already knew that with him being a mind reader and all. Maybe he needed confirmation.

"She'll be just fine. Let her rest." Dad smiled at him.

"Thank you both," Edward said without letting go of Bella's hand.

"I better start on the chicken soup." Scar said and bounded for the ladder. Before she left, she turned to see Edward whispering something in Bella's ear. He stood up and kissed her forehead. Then he said, "Thank you again Carlisle and Charles."

When Scar was slicing chicken for Bella's chicken soup in the kitchen, she looked out the window and smiled. Why? The terrible storm had disappeared and in its place was the gray sky. This sky, however, was a mixture of gray and pale blue. She even thought she could see a few weak rays of sunshine. Maybe it will all be okay after all. Maybe.

But if Edward screws up again, she was going to Fuck. Him. Up. Nobody messes with her sister and lives.


End file.
